Missing Parts
by bri182
Summary: How Dom and Letty met? The gap between the first movie and fourth movie. Did they stay together? Did Dom leave Letty? What happened between the two? Does Dom leave? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

TFATF : Letty Meets Dom

This is my first actual FanFiction so please be kind. It is long but i figured it should be since it's the first one. Thank you and Enjoy. Please Review !

Letty POV

I grew up with both parents, my dad worked at several shops in L.A while my mom cleaned houses or stayed home with me. Finally when my parents could afford enough money to buy a nice house in a more quiet neighborhood, they did. Today is moving day for me, thankfully I don't have much to move, just a bunch of car magazines and clothes. As we drove to our new home in East L.A, I noticed the place wasn't horrible like my old home but it wasn't the greatest place on Earth.

We arrived at our new house, a small one story house. It was actually really nice, my mom had started setting up the kitchen while I waited for the moving truck my dad drove. The neighborhood was nice, I noticed a Mazda RX-7 just down the street. "Nice car" I said out loud, not realizing my father just pulled up with the moving truck.

"Letty," I heard my dad call out. "Yeah?" I yelled back at him. "Come get your stuff down and start unpacking, then you can go out" he called out to me. I didn't mind unpacking but I had a lot of stuff actually.

My room color was white, how boring but whatever. My bed frame fit perfectly against the wall opposite of the door, my race car bed sheets were hard to put on the mattress but I made it work, my big blanket was all blanket and my pillows were placed perfectly. My dad promised to put up some shelves in the room for my small car collection, until then I decided to leave them in a box. The window in my room was perfect for looking at the nice Mazda just a few houses down. My dad carried my small dresser into my room and placed it by the door. I finished unpacking all my clothes and figured I go out exploring tomorrow before school started up again. I had been hearing that there were these drag races around, but it was the middle of winter, who would race in this cold weather.

I walked outside in my favorite blue jeans and sweatshirt, my parents definitely know how to pick a day to move houses. I heard the Mazda start and watch as the driver who looked rather small stepped out of the car. She had a thin build, long dark brown hair, thin pink lips, dark brown eyes, and she didn't look very short but not tall either. Then I saw a tall, well built guy, bald head, dark eyes, and something rather scary about him, but excitement as well. I tried not to stare but hey he was good looking. I could hear their conversation from were I was standing. "Mia you are not going tonight, I don't care how much you beg or complain, you are not going," the older handsome looking guy told the young girl, Mia. "Dom I haven't been out of the house since you decided I need to be grounded for nothing!" the girl, Mia was yelling at Dom. I didn't stay any longer to hear the rest of the conversation.

During dinner the door bell rang, my mother looked at me like I had something to do with the door. I got up and walked over to open the door, the girl from a few houses down was standing infront of me. "Hi. I'm Mia" she held out her hand for a hand shake. "Hi. I'm Letty. You live a few houses down don't you?" I asked. "Yeah, I saw a moving truck in front of this house. But you look a little young to be owning a house." She explained. "Mom we have company, would you like to come in? We were just having dinner." I chuckled at her joke, and invited her knowing my parents would be happy that I made a friend who was a girl.

Mia explained that her brother Dom was going out tonight and didn't want to stay in the house all by herself even though her brother would be home. I also found out that her brother owned a small garage and sandwich place, Mia was going to the same high school I was going to start. She was a few months older than me, but we would be in the same grade. I actually okay with knowing a girl for once, usually girls are just a pain and annoying. "Hey Letty do you mind if I spend the night? Your parents seem really nice" she asked me. I went into my parents' room and asked, obviously they said yes.

When I walked back to my room, I caught Mia looking through one of my cars magazine. She started telling me about her life when she was younger. "I remember everything about my dad, but my mom I don't remember much. Dom remembers more than I do. But my dad died just a few years ago. Dom is still taking it really hard. But he won't talk to me about it, he just ignores it or tries too, but he just needs to tell someone." Mia went on about her brother. I could tell she was like a mom to her brother but she knew her place went it came to him. "Can I meet your brother?" I asked immediatly. Mia smiled, but I didn't mean to say it or ask it. After our long talk about Mia's life, I realized it was around 2:30 A.M and I could hear music from Mia's house. I couldn't sleep at all for some reason, but somehow I fell asleep.

I woke up to chatter in the kitchen and the smell of bacon, eggs, and chorizo. I walked out of my bed in my gray sweat pants and black tank top.

"Hey mom, smells good in here, hey Mia." I greeted the two women in the kitchen. It was weird I just met Mia but I felt like I knew her for years already. My mom, Mia, and I ate in silence until Mia said, "I guess I should be going home now. It sucks living with all boys now." My mom suggested that Mia and I should hang out. I told Mia, she could come over and she could show me around. After all it was Saturday.

Mia and I went out around town, she invited me to the races that were going on tonight. "Letty, lets go, we can walk there and sneak out or something. Trust me the races are awesome," she said excitedly. Mia kept begging me to go with her, so I agreed. We went back to my house and got ready. Mia wore fishnets, a black leather skirt, a dark blue tank top, a black leather jacket, and some boots. "Mia my mom won't let you walk out of her house like that" I whispered to her. "Letty don't worry about it, your mom is knocked out. And we'll be back before she even knows we are gone" Mia explained. I'm not that girl who is all good and is the greatest daughter ever, but I wasn't in the mood to get in trouble with my parents. Mia pulled out a pair of dark jeans, black boots with a two inch heel, a brown leather jacket and a white tank top for me. We snuck out around 11:00 and had to walk pretty far. "Mia you have to be kidding me! This is the longest walk ever!" I started yelling at Mia. "I can hear the engines, come on let's go!" Mia pulled me with her and we ran to street that was blocked off by dozens of cars. We were watching the Mazda that was parked in Mia's drive way earlier today. Then out of nowhere I saw the car coming right at me, some guy pulled me out of the way, but I had this burning sensation on my left wrist. I looked at the Mazda that was now wrapped around a pole and the driver getting out coming towards me. I looked down my wrist and I saw all the blood spilling out of my wrist.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help. We should go to the hospital." I heard his voice, I knew it was his. So gentle, caring, deep, warm. Maybe I was losing too much blood. "LETTY!" I could hear Mia. "Dom we need to take her home. Come on let's go. I can fix her wrist at home" I heard Mia saying to Dom. We drove home well I sat in the back. Dom carried me inside their house and Mia brought out the first aid kit. Haha it's funny how Mia went from being a teenager into nursing mood, she took care of my wrist like my mother would but she also kept asking if I was okay, if I needed anything. I realized how cold it was outside when we were at the races, I mean I was wearing jeans but Mia was a skirt, she should of been freezing but she wasn't. I went to sleep right there on the couch. I didn't care, my night was full of excitement and I met Dom.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second part, I did my best to get the story moving along without a lot of gaps. If anyone has suggestions or ideas, I am willing to listen. Thank you and enjoy

Chapter 2 The Meeting

I woke up to a soft snoring in my room. As I opened my eyes, I noticed the posters of cars, posters of girls half naked, clothes thrown everywhere, it wasn't my room but a boy's room. I looked over the side of the bed and saw the handsome bald sexy guy I had seen last night and few days ago. He looked peaceful, like a young child having an amazing dream and never wanting to wake up. After starring at him for awhile, I got up and noticed I was still wearing the tank top from last night but I was wearing a pair of basketball shorts instead of the dark blue jeans.

I did my best not to wake up the mystery man who I guessed was Mia's brother, and open the door to make my way downstairs. I could hear more snoring but it was louder, I looked down at the couch in the living room were one guy with redish brown hair was sleeping, and another was sleeping on the floor. I laughed a little, must of been a rough night I thought to myself. I walked into the kitchen to find Mia looking for something. The kitchen wasn't huge, a sink with a window above it, a stove pushed in to one corner, a small wooden table with a microwave sitting on top of it was by the door way, the refrigerator was pushed next to the small wooden table, there were drawers under the sink and all across the back wall, a small table with two chairs was in a small corner opposite of the stove. The room had a photos hanging of smaller versions of Mia and her brother and an older guy, most likely their dad. "Hey Letty, how did you sleep?" I heard Mia ask, I didn't realize I was starring at recent picture of her, Dom, and two other guys that I saw sleeping on the couch earlier.

"I slept like a baby. What happened last night?" I asked Mia, moving away from the picture. "We took that picture a few weeks ago. My birthday, Dom made food, had a couple of people over. Hopefully you stick around long enough for us to celebrate your birthday huh" she said totally ignoring my question. I walked over to Mia and saw her mixing eggs and cinnamon in a small bowl. "Letty there are a few pans in the stove. Do you mind grabbing them for me?" Mia asked while looking for a loaf of bread. "Sure but what happened last night? I remember the races and my wrist but everything is fuzzy after that," I pulled out the pan from the stove. "Leon, the one on the floor snoring, brought us home after Dom screwed up the Mazda. I stitched up your wrist, put a few band aids on it, you knocked out on the couch and Dom carried you upstairs," she said. "What about my parents?" I asked while sitting on one of the small chairs in the kitchen and watching Mia cook french toast. "Your mom was worried but I told her you ended up spending the night over here so we could wake up early and get a ride to the mall." Mia was great at cover ups, but how would I explain my wrist.

It was too early to be thinking about this on a Sunday morning. I looked up at Mia who obviously needed help moving the food into the next room with a nice dinner table and six seats, the table was rather big for the small group of people living in the house. "When I was younger my dad would sit me down at this table after school to help me with my homework. I was the only kid who ever worked on homework in this house." Mia was in a trance almost thinking back to her dad and how he was caring, gentle, and willing to help her. Maybe Mia would the only one to graduate this year, I was getting tired of school and I wasn't planning on going to college.

It didn't matter though, Mia was serving breakfast. "Damn Mia smells good. Hey did Dom leave a girl here?" the guy with redish brown hair asked Mia while pointing at me. "Vince shut up. This is Letty, Dom almost killed her last night," Mia replied. Dom must have of had a bunch of girls over I guess. "Nice to meet you Letty, I'm Leon and that monster is Vince," Leon said while pointing at the guy who was starring at the food on the table. I heard heavy footsteps come down from the stairs, it was Dom. Everyone sat down and waited for Mia to bring the rest of the eggs out to the table. Dom had sat at one end of the table while Mia sat at the other end, I reached in for one french toast and everyone looked at me. "You reached in first, you have to say grace," I heard Dom say to me.

I put my food down a plate and held my hands together and closed my eyes, "Thank you lord for allowing me to meet these people and for not letting me die last night," I couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you lord for this amazing meal Amen," I said. Everyone said Amen and Dom looked at me, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Hey can you pass the eggs?" I asked Leon. "Here you go," Leon passed me a huge plate of eggs that Mia had cooked. Everyone started eating, Vince though was on his third serving when everyone was still finishing their first serving. Vince could eat all day I bet. "Letty do you wanna go to the mall today?" I heard Mia ask from across the table. Before I could answer, Dom was speaking up, "Mia, Letty might need some rest after what happened last night. I'm sorry about last night again. I didn't mean too hurt you. And Mia you're grounded again," Dom said while looking at me. He had those eyes that could see right through me and it made me feel weird but in a good way, I had butterflies in my stomach. "Dom you aren't my dad, you can't tell me what to do!" Mia yelled at Dom. Everyone except Vince stopped chewing their food. "Mia you will listen to me, you are too young to go to the races!" Dom yelled across the table. Mia got up and left the table, I was worried and had no idea what to do but I got up and ran after Mia. It couldn't of been much fun being around all guys.

"Mia" I called out, looking through the doorways. I found Mia in her room, the room was a bright blue color, her bed was pushed up against one wall, the other wall was occupied by a large dresser with a mirror and a window that faces the front of the house. "Mia, I'm sure Dom is just trying to do what's best for you, he doesn't want to see you get hurt like I did," I told Mia who was sitting on herbed clutching a stuffed animal. "He isn't my dad, he can't keep me in this house all the time. It's not fair," Mia was sobbing into her stuffed animal. "My dad wouldn't of let Dom go to the races, but because he is 19, he can do whatever he wants," Mia couldn't stop herself so I sat next to her and did my best to comfort her.

I don't know how much time past, Mia just cried and fell back to sleep and I did the same. After last night I was ready to sleep for days, that was too much excitement for me in one day but the rush was amazing. I heard Dom saying something to Mia, I acted like I was still asleep, made no movement just listened. "Mia, you have to be careful, she could of gotten hurt because of us." I heard Dom say. Then I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep, I was too tired to hear the rest of the conversation.

I had spent my day at Mia's house, and only went home to sleep so I could wake up early for school. Waking up at 6:00 in the morning just to be at school at 7:30 in the morning is insane. I woke up too early for school, I ended up calling Mia but Dom answered instead. "Hey," I said a little awkward. "Hey, everything okay?" I heard him ask through the line. "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep I guess, you know I slept all day. What are you doing awake at 4 in the morning?" I asked. "Thought someone might call you never know," I heard him, god his voice drove me crazy. "Dom, tell me about your dad," I didn't mean to say it, but I was so curious I couldn't help it. We spent the next two hours talking on the phone, about my past, about his past, about my parents, about his parents, I told him about school, he told me to finish and then do whatever I want. After that talk I realized how different yet how alike we were, he made me feel better about everything.

That morning, Dom picked me up and took Mia and I to school, I just wanted to stay home and sleep but Dom insisted I went to school so I didn't have to make up any work. School was boring, I didn't want to stay any longer by the time it was lunch. I made my choice that I would take the GED, I would rather study for some dumb ass test so I could graduate instead of waiting two more years. I just wanted to be around Dom talking about everything. By the end of the day, I was tired and Dom picked us up. He drove us to his garage, I saw Leon working on a car. "Hey Leon, hey Vince what's up with this car?" I asked banging on the top of the car. "Some lazy guy screwed up the cooling system, just needs a new fan but my hand doesnt fit to get the part pit and Vince has chubby fingers," Leon answered.

"Don't worry sweetie, let me clarify that. The guy needs help to fix the AC. Leon you can't expect a girl to understand what that means," Vince clarified. I laughed a little and punched Vince hard on the arm. I handed Dom his leather jacket and grabbed a pair of overalls. "Please Vince, I may be a girl but I understand what Leon said. Don't be sad cause my hand will fit in the small tight areas were you can't," my words had a double meaning and Vince must of caught it because he turned red and stormed out of the garage. "Thanks Letty, I just lost a set of hands. Maybe you can help out," Dom wasn't asking me, he expected me to do it. After fixing the fan on the '88 Honda accord, Leon and I worked on taking apart a 1994 Acura Integra, "Leon who brought this car in?" I asked. It was a nice car, missing parts here and there and needed a nice paint job. "I don't know, I've just been working on taking it apart and fixing it up, Dom might know though." Dom was busy working on a water pump in another car and Mia was working on her homework.

"Hey Dom, I need to go home," I told him, I had a lot of fun working on some of the cars. Vince showed up again and finished up some oil changes in other cars, but wouldn't talk to me. "Letty, you got some grease on your cheek," I touched my cheek and felt the grease from the Acura that I was working on. I wiped it off with the back of my hand, "thanks Dom, you mind giving me a ride home?" I asked him. He did and made sure I got inside my house safe and sound.

The next few weeks, my schedule was the same, Dom and Mia would pick me up from my house, drop me off at home, pick Mia and I up from school went to the garage, worked all afternoon until 8 then Dom would drop me off. This went on for months actually, Vince and I would joke around, eat in the garage during our break, I would help Leon with any cars in return Leon would help me with homework. I was trying to get my diploma and get out of that hell hole. Dom made me a promise that I had to get C's in my classes in order to work at the garage.

"Hey Dom," I said at one of parties after the races. He was sitting on the couch, kicking some kid's ass on the playstation. "What is it Letty?" "Can we talk upstairs really quick?" I asked him, this was our code to eachother. We would spend hours up in his room talking about cars or talking about anything. "Yeah, let me grab a beer, and I'll be upstairs," he replied, no different from the usual answer he gave me. I had to tell him I was going to get my GED next month and that I wanted to be with me. I debated on what I should say first. I waited upstairs for a good five minutes before he came in with chips and a couple of beers. He locked the for behind him, so no one would bother us. "Dom remember how I said I would do good in school and graduate with Mia?" I started off, he gave me a puzzling look. I continued,"well I could get my GED, I mean it's a little early but I just have to study for it and then take the damn test." He didn't show any emotion, he just starred at the door that was behind me before he spoke,"Letty, just finish high school." That's all he said. I felt defeated for some reason.

Maybe I disappointed him, I don't know, I felt like crap though. "Dom there's something else," I said, moment of truth. Just say it. "I want a Nissan 240SX," that's all I could say. "Maybe we can find one and fix it up for you. Shouldn't be too hard," he laughed a little. We ended up watching a movie, I could careless about it, I just chickened out again and now I had to finish high school, maybe I could do summer school and get a whole semester done then graduate early. I thought of all the ways I could finish high school. Summer school was the only answer, means no garage for me in the summer. Maybe I could convince Mia to join me. I wish I could just quit high school already, but Dom pushed me to do well and I didn't want to disappoint him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys, so I'm working on adding characters here and there. I'm also trying to speed up Dom and Letty's relationship but there will be several twists and turns along the way as usual. Tell me what you guys think, what you do like and what you don't like. And enjoy.

Chapter 3 Summer is Nearly Here

After spending the night with Dom, I knew I had to finish high school. I didn't have to go to college, just get my high school diploma; the garage is where I belonged. I decided that I was going to do summer school so I could get my diploma at least a half year early. Before breakfast, I found Mia making some pancakes; I was surprised Vince was awake yet. "Hey Mia, what do you think about summer school?" I asked. "What do you mean? What class did you fail Letty? Wait we still have a several weeks before school is even over," Mia went on. "Mia I want to get done with school early, I will do all my classes during junior year and do the rest in summer school this summer," I explained. "But Letty will the school let you do that? You have to pass all your classes this year." Mia stopped when she heard heavy footsteps. "Mia we could summer school, and it would help you with colleges," I whispered to Mia, I knew I had her. Anything that would help get Mia into a good college, she wouldn't think twice about it.

"Morning," I heard Dom say, I gave Mia a look that said don't say anything. "Morning, you wanna help move the food over to the table?" I asked Dom. "Sure, Mia do we have any orange juice? And who is the kid sleeping in the bath tub upstairs?" I chuckled and almost dropped the bacon off of the plate I was holding. Thankfully, Vince had woken up and put his hand under mine to catch the food. "Whoa watch it Let, you can't waste food," of course, Vince cared so much more about food. After breakfast, the kid who was asleep in the bath tub came downstairs and was extremely nervous, he couldn't stay still. We found out his name was Jesse and he never left the fort.

Monday morning at school, Mia and I went into the office asking about summer school. "Hello ladies, what can I help you with?" a lady with glasses asked us. "Uhh we were wondering how we could sign up for summer school, we want to get ahead for our junior year," I explained. "If you don't need summer school, then you will have to wait for an opening to find out if we have enough spaces for you two." The lady explained, "Well we want to get ahead, so we can start our dream colleges in the fall of our senior," Mia went on to explain. Mia knew how to sweet talk people, she was a genius. "Well, write your names down on this paper and write what grade you are in, I'll try to get two openings in the summer school program," the lady explained to us. "Thank you so much," Mia and I said. Hopefully I can be done with school soon. "Mia you can't Dom that I'm doing this." I don't know why but the idea of Dom knowing that I was going to do summer school bothered me a lot. At least my birthday was in a few weeks and I would be 16, sophomore was almost over.

When we got to the garage, I saw that kid Jesse working on a car. "When did you hire him?" I asked Dom. "This morning, Leon brought him in and the kid just got straight to work. He knew exactly what was wrong with cars and how to fix them. Letty you know better than I do that finding someone with that specific talent is useful at the races and in the garage," Dom explained while I rolled my eyes. Since Dom had someone to work on the other cars I decided I would work on my homework, I needed to pass all my classes so I could do summer school.

The last few weeks were weird and I wasn't the only one who noticed, Dom became more secretive, Leon was helping me more often with my homework keeping me out of the garage, I mean I needed help so I could finish school but not being allowed at the garage was painful. "Letty pay attention, just cause tomorrow is your birthday doesn't mean you can ignore me. You have to pass your English class," I heard Leon say. "Leon it's not a big deal," I wasn't sure if I was talking about school or my birthday but what did it matter. My grades were up and I just needed to pass my finals and I would be done with sophomore year. After everyone left the garage expect for Dom, I walked in and noticed the Nissan 240SX painted dark red with yellow flames on it. "Dom," I said slowly and softly. "Don't say that's mine," I said, that was my dream car and I wanted it so bad.

"Well it's not yours, until tomorrow," he chuckled, his deep voice sending shivers up my spine again and his hot breathe on my neck made my knees weak. I almost fell down right there but I turned around and he hugged me. Dominic Torreto was actually hugging and he got me my dream for my birthday, the only thing that could have made me happier is Dom being mine or kissing me. "Thanks, I love it," I hugged him back, I almost wrapped my legs around his waist but I resisted. "You have to act surprised tomorrow and I still have to teach how to shift through the gears better, but you should be fine," Dom said, Dom and I alone in my car. "Thank you so much," was all I could say.

"You wanna take it for a ride?" Dom asked me with that sexy smirk. "Let's do it!" I almost yelled into his ear, I couldn't stop laughing and smiling, Dom knew exactly what I wanted and he got it for me. Dom drove my new car down to the beach, the beach was about 40 minutes away from the garage but Dom got there in 10 minutes, swerving in-n-out cars, passing through red lights, going way about 60 miles over the posted speed limit. I couldn't help but throw my head back and enjoy the wind hitting my hair through my window. I stole glances at Dom and sometimes would catch him looking at me.

We got to the beach and I jumped out of my new baby, I took my shoes off and my socks then rolled up my pants. The water was going to be cold, it was March, but I didn't care. I loved the beach, the water could have been freezing and I still would have gotten in, and that's exactly what I did. I ran to the edge of the water, feeling the waves hitting my ankles. It wasn't enough though, the water was calling to me, exactly the way the garage called to me or the way Dom pulled me into him, it was gravity. I started to take off my long sleeve shirt and saw Dom behind me. "You gonna get in or just watch me strip?" I asked him with a small smirk. His laugh filled the sky "that water is cold and you are crazy," is all he said. I took my pants off and ran into the water, the water so cold that I got goose bumps but I couldn't get out. I saw Dom starting to strip down, I started to blush, so happy it was dark outside. "Let me get one dollar bills," I hollered at Dom. "

You wish you had enough money to pay for a private dance," I heard him yell back. He ran into the water after me, I tried my best to swim away from him. Dom reached out for my waist and grabbed my hip and pulled me towards him. The butterflies in my stomach started to flutter faster and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks again, the ocean water was no longer cold, the waves splashing on us no longer mattered, my hair sticking to my face didn't bother me. I wrapped my arms around Dom's neck while his hands laid on my small hips pulling me as close as possible to him. I stared into Dom's eyes; his eyes hid so much pain and so much love. Dom's dark eyes stared into my dark eyes, his hands travelled down to my thighs and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned my forehead down to his and felt our lips collide. The kiss was sweet, but soon turned into a kiss full of passion. His tongue licked my bottom lip for permission, I gave it to him, his tongue fighting with mine. I had no idea how strong my feelings for Dom were but at the moment I felt it. I could feel him hold on to me tighter afraid I was going to slip away from him. I couldn't stop myself from pulling myself to him, I wanted more, no I needed more, I needed Dom. Whoa wait a minute what am I saying, I thought to myself. Nothing matter except for Dom kissing me at that moment, I didn't want it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone likes this chapter, it speeds up a little bit to get through all the high school drama. I think this chapter shows more of Letty's bad ass side and how she is independent. Any feedback is great and thank you for reading. Enjoy

Now or Never

After our little swim in the ocean and the kiss we shared, Dom took me home. My parents had been packing for the last few nights; I was worried I had to leave with them.

_Flashback _

"Letty, we have to move again, but we have to move to Cuba."

"What? Why? We just moved here and we have to leave. I have friends," I started to yell at both my parents. I could see a small smile reach my dad's face, this wasn't a happy moment.

"Letty, your mother and I have to leave. You can stay here with a friend until you graduate and then we'll come down and get you. You have a future here with these people."

At that moment I started to cry, I was going to stay here with Mia and not worry about anything, I wasn't going to graduate, my parents were crazy enough to think that but I would let them believe I could do it. "We'll be moving in a couple of months. Your grandma needs us and we are worried about the rest of the familia. So please keep yourself out of trouble." My dad knew exactly what to say, but I had gone several months without being in trouble, well not exactly but they didn't need to know about the races.

_End of flashback _

I ran into my house, all the lights were off my parents were asleep. I made way into my room, searching for a pair of shorts and a tank top; I found one of my old gray tank tops and a pair of Dom's basketball shorts, the ones I wore the first night we met. I stared down at my wrist in the dark and remembered that night; I had no idea that my feelings then would become more. I laid my head on my pillow and within seconds I was out.

My birthday, my dad had given me my first present as I woke up. It was a small box with a white bow placed on top, jewelry something I hated except for my tiny earrings that I didn't always wear. I opened the box and saw my dad's dog tags in it with a chain. "Dad, these are yours," I looked up and saw both of my parents staring at me. "Something to remember us by when we leave, we have to leave at the end of June. Just before you get out of school, your grandma came down with a horrible sickness and they need us now," I could feel tears at the corner of my eyes but I fought back the urge to cry. I wasn't a girl who would cry in front of others but I did cry when I was alone. "Thank you," I said after I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I walked over to the Toretto's house and heard Mia singing along to some song that she was listening too. I didn't even think about changing out of my clothes, I just walked right over to the house. "Morning," I yelled at into the house, either everyone was asleep or Mia was the only one in the house. "Happy Birthday Letty," I heard Leon and Jesse say. "Thanks guys, you're the best," I told them and hugged them both. "Damn Let, you smell like the ocean," I blushed and totally forget that I didn't take a shower after I got home last night. "Uh yeah, is anyone in the shower right now?" I asked while pointing upstairs. "Naa, I think Dom is still asleep and Vince is at some girl's house," Leon answered. Figured Vince would be at someone's house it was Saturday morning. I walked upstairs to Mia's room and took a nice shirt that was a light blue color and a black leather skirt with a studded belt.

"Mia I'll be back, I'm gonna shower," Mia was too busy looking for something in her room that she barely noticed I had walked in. I walked down the hall into the bathroom and opened the door. My eyes got wide and my mind went completely blank, Dom was standing in the middle of the bathroom naked, just getting out of the shower. He smirked at me and I turned around trying to erase that moment. "Letty, you can use the shower now," I heard Dom from behind me, I hadn't moved the bathroom door, I was in shock, did I just see Dom naked. I avoided any eye contact with him as I walked into the bathroom, I'm pretty sure I used up all the hot water and took the longest shower of my life.

"Letty, hurry your ass up!" I heard Vince yell through the door, I may not have known him long but he felt like a brother to me, an annoying ass brother though. I walked out of the shower, got dressed, and went straight to Mia's room. "Happy Birthday Letty," Mia hugged me and smiled. "Thanks girl." I felt at home with these people, these people became my family overnight. I wasn't going to leave them ever, they were all I had.

I walked downstairs to see Dom getting some stuff for the barbecue we were going to have for my birthday. "Hey," I was doing my best to sound awkward or make the earlier situation awkward. "Dang Let you already have wrinkles on your face," Vince said from behind me, Dom laughed at the comment. "That skank you were with last night must have looked like an old lady if I already have wrinkles." I smirked and looked at Dom who was shaking his head. "Shut up Letty, at least she put out," Vince tried defending himself. "You sure she just didn't want you to leave, you know you're morning breathe isn't very attractive," Vince wasn't going to have the last word in this argument. I may not have used my fists often but I did have the last word in every argument except for Mia. I walked outside without my shoes on, the way the ground felt under my feet was cold but I accepted it. I heard Mia's soft footsteps coming down the steps from the kitchen into the yard, "No one touch the cake or I'll kill you." I didn't doubt her threat was a joke, this was special for Mia, to me it was just a reminder that I was another year closer to death and to racing.

My parents made came later in the evening, my mother looked tired and my dad was trying his best to be happy about my birthday but I knew inside it was killing him that he had leave soon and this could be our last time spending another birthday together for a while. "Hey mom, what's wrong?" I asked with a worried expression, my mom helped me with everything that she could but she couldn't stand stress. "Mama I need you to pack your things soon, and if you are going to live here with the Toretto's, I need to know if you need any of the furniture in your room still," my mom said, she was definitely stressing over all this moving business, she needed a break. "I promise I'll pack everything tomorrow and you can sell whatever you want the room," I wish it was that easy, I was going to have to tell someone about the move and all the room in the house was occupied except for one room that was locked.

After my parents left, I was helping Mia and Dom clean up the mess and I took one glance at my car and thought about living in that for a while, it wouldn't be too bad. "What are you thinking about?" I heard Dom behind me; he must have caught me staring at my car. "Nothing, just happy." Hopefully that was enough for him to leave me alone but he didn't. "Letty, I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I know when something is bothering you so tell me," no point in hiding the truth, I had to pack tomorrow. "My parents are moving to Cuba in a couple of weeks and I have nowhere to live after they leave," I explained. "Letty you can stay here, we will make the room for you, and you can stay with Mia and move some of your stuff into my room if you want too. Mia wouldn't mind, you are like a sister to her." He was right, Mia wouldn't mind, my toy cars I could sell and my other stuff was meaningless, just posters of cars and my pictures of my parents and of this family was all I really had anyways. "Dom can you help me move tomorrow?" I asked, it felt weird asking for help, I never asked for help even when I needed it. "Of course, I thought you would never ask," he laughed a little and I couldn't help but smile.

The next morning, Dom and I woke up early and walked over to my house, my dad taken up extra shifts at the garage he was working at and my mom was asleep in bed still. I wore the dog tags around my neck and walked into my room with some boxes. "You ready?" I looked over at Dom, "Let's do it, you don't have a lot in here actually." "I know, I don't keep a lot of stuff, we usually move around too much for me to keep a lot of stuff," I started going through all the shoes I had. I found my black boots with red and orange flames, definitely keeping these shoes. I found a couple of shoeboxes with letters in them from my family in Mexico and Cuba. "Hey Letty, I can tell you something," I heard Dom ask while he put the stuff that I had thrown at him in a box. "Yeah of course," I was somewhat distracted digging through my messy closet. "After my dad died, I thought I was going to go crazy and then one day I saw the guy who clipped my dad's bumper, Kenny Linder, I had wrench in my hand and I didn't mean to hit him but I did. I hadn't noticed how many times I hit him until I couldn't lift my arm," I turned around and started listening actually listening. It was like hearing something that you couldn't believe, this strong man was so caring to me, but he had enough strength to kill a man and I never realized that until that moment but it didn't scared me. He continued, "I didn't know what to do at the time, I went to Lompoc for 2 years and I will never go back, those 2 years killed me. I worried about Mia day and night, Vince was still immature and acted like a kid, and I didn't know what to do with myself. I was thankful for Mia writing me every week and I wrote her back. I wanted to know what was going on in her life. I promised myself I was never going to leave Mia again, but if it meant to keep her safe then I would leave." I was beyond shocked, I didn't know what to say. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Dom you have changed, you are a different person now," I hugged him and kissed the top of head. "We should finish packing," he finally said, I never knew that part of Dom's history, I mean he told me about his dad but that's where he stopped. We went through the rest of my clothes, I put all my letters in a giant shoebox and moved my pictures into a box and decided on buying a photo album soon.

"Thanks Dom," I hugged him again, I felt closer to him after everything. My mom made us breakfast then went out to clean another house, "My parents have been working a lot lately, and they want to make sure I have so money here once they leave." Dom nodded and then we took apart my giant bed frame and unplugged my awesome lamp that had cars on it. "Dom, I know you worry about me, but I can take care of myself, so can you please let me race on Friday?" I begged until we had everything packed, "Letty you need more practice with your car." We carried the three full boxes to Dom's car, "Teach me then," I told him as he put the boxes on the front seat of Vince's car. He drove away before giving an answer, I could wait though, and I had another box and a half that needed to go down the street. I stood waiting on the curb for Dom, I saw him pull over and pick up another box, "Take one box and I'll take the other, let's see how good your driving is," he said. I went into my car and drove down the street; I had some trouble at first but after that it was all smooth.

I didn't feel like putting away any of my stuff so I just left the boxes in Dom's room in a corner. "Alright, we'll go out tonight and you can drive but no speeding yet, you have to work on shifting gears before Friday if you want to win," I wide smile spread across my face, I won and I knew it. "Thanks Dom." Mia ordered pizza that night and we just sat around eating and playing the PlayStation, I kicked Jesse's, Leon's, and Vince's ass in the racing game we had, Mia had gone to sleep early saying she didn't feel good. Dom and I had raced about 4 times trying to break the tie, but we got the same time. Vince declared a rematch but I had to refuse. Dom was taking me out driving and I wasn't supposed to be driving at all.

The thrill of driving was amazing, Dom kept trying to get me to go slow but it was hard. "Letty, you have to work with the clutch, hear it in the car, your shifting to early." After sometime struggling to understand Dom, I heard it in the car, the moment to shift, the moment to hit the gas hard, I felt it in my hands and feet. "That's my girl," I heard Dom say. "Keep practicing, I want to make sure you win. Jess put a lot of work into this car." "It's not a car; it's my baby, Dom."

The week went by so slow, but it was Friday finally. I spent all week practicing with Dom and he said my time was getting better so they had to mean something. I wore a short leather skirt, a fish net red top with a black bra and my black leather boots with red and orange flames. "Hey Dom," I said walking down the stairs, "Letty, go upstairs and change," I heard Dom say. "Why? I think I look fine," I said. "Letty change now," Dom said again. I just walked past him and step into my car. "Let's go," I yelled, I just wanted to go already and race.

When we go to the spot between two large buildings, I saw Hector and asked him I could join in any races. There was one race that was racing for only $5,000 instead of 10. Thank god, Mia only gave me $5,000 for my first race. I watched Hector throw his hands, I heard him yell go. I couldn't stop, the rush was amazing, I was at my highest point, I won and I did something I always wanted too. I saw Dom come up next to me. He lifted me up and held me close to him. He put me down and all I see was him, he kissed me not just the sweet little peck, the kiss was a need not just want, I pulled him closer to me and held on to him, I didn't stop kissing him until I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to stop, he was mine and I was his.

I raced on Saturday night and we celebrated at the fort, I spent the night with Dom in his bed, we kissed and made out for hours, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other but we found way to stop before things went too far. I wouldn't give this up for anything. It was amazing being with Dom, something new, something crazy. I fell asleep in Dom's arms and woke up in his arms never wanting to leave. This went on until the end of school, and then summer came around. I decided on finishing summer school and I found out I could finish high school early if I took a couple test at the end of my junior year. I didn't tell Dom, he didn't need to know. Things were going good, my parents had left and sent letters and called just about every day. I missed them but I knew there were they needed to be. I moved most my stuff into Dom's room and spent most of my time at summer school or in the garage working on my car. The races got crazy; the racer skanks came around more often.

We got to the races on a Saturday night, I remember this night because Dom and I had a huge fight and I couldn't stop crying. Two blonde skanks walked up to Dom when we showed up, Dom was talking to them more like flirting, the same old shit we went through though. "Find yourselves your own man, this one is taken. And Dom try to pick better girls, not these skanks," the two skanks walked away knowing I would beat the shit out of them. The weekend before, I had gotten so pissed at some skank trying to get Dom to kiss her that I punched her in the nose without any warning and started beating the shit out of her. "Letty I was just talking," Dom said. "Save it, we'll talk later. I'm going to go home," I told Dom, I missed out on the races that night, I didn't really care. I was tired, all this studying for school was getting to me and my baby was sounding like crap. This wasn't my week, I needed Dom, he was becoming my security blanket and I was getting too attached.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own the Fast and the Furious or any of its characters. **

While writing this chapter, I'm actually watching Fast Five. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it ends up in the beginning of the TFATF, I did skip over two years. Basically Letty is 18, Mia graduated, Dom is about 22 now. Everyone has somewhat grown up, Letty is helping Mia pay for school, Dom is doing paperwork and working on keeping Mia on the right path. Please leave comments and review. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 5 Promises

Dom got home and I could hear the party downstairs, Vince was probably trying to impress some skank with his guitar or who knows what else, Leon sweet talking to a different skank, Jess trying to have some fun with a skank, these boys only had skanks, Mia in her room studying for a test on Monday. I heard Dom open his bedroom door and close it behind him. I heard him take off his boots and the shuffling of clothes. "Letty tell me what's going on," I heard him say before there was a dip in the bed, he arms held me to him while I laid my head on his chest. "Dom, I'm tired of fighting with you about skanks and school. Dom I enrolled in summer school to get high school over with, but I can't do it. I don't need school, I can work at the garage Dom," I sounded pathetic but it was true. "Letty, I want you to be happy, do what it takes to make you happy. Don't go to school if you don't want too, but think about it. Don't regret it. And you're mine and I'm yours, don't ever forget that," with those words, I fell asleep on top of Dom. I had a lot of thinking to do in the morning but I didn't care I was with Dom.

Sunday morning, Mia's cooking boys with hangovers skanks leaving. I felt Dom's hand on the small of my back and heard his heartbeat and his breathing. "Morning sunshine," I cracked a smile and looked up at him. "Morning cutie pie," Dom laughed and for once I felt like everything was going to be okay. I got up and looked around a shirt; I found one of Dom's t-shirts with a couple of oil stains on it and threw it on. "Come on lets go get breakfast before Vince eats everything," I grabbed his hand and tried to get him up. "Dom I will leave you here and not save any food for you," I told him and he sprung up while I ran downstairs as fast as I could. He caught up to me once we got into the kitchen and I saw Mia with a plate full of pancakes. "You two woke up in a good mood huh," Mia said while eyeing us up and down. We hadn't told the team about our relationship and I hadn't told Mia about my feelings for Dom yet. I blushed and tried to hide my face by looking down while Dom let go of me. We all went to the table and Vince said grace. It was nice to have my family here and enjoying a good meal.

We all just stayed in and watched movies and played the PlayStation. "Letty, come upstairs with me," I heard Mia say. I looked up and saw her eyes; I knew I was in big trouble. I walked up to Mia's room. "Letty what's up with you and Dom? And school, are you dropping out?" Mia was almost yelling at me, she was pissed that I hadn't told her much. "Dom and I are a thing I guess, more like friends with benefits but not official. And I'm dropping out of school; I can't do it anymore Mia. But I'm staying here with you guys I promise, I won't ever leave you," I told her and I knew I had to keep my promise. Mia would kill me if I ever left her. I ended up spending the night with Mia and took her to school in the morning; the boys had been dead asleep from partying all weekend and watching movies last night. Mia had a future unlike me, she could make something out of her life.

"Dom, wake up," I tried waking Dom up but he wouldn't bugged. I guess I had to go open the garage, so I did and Jess came in an hour after me. We saw Johnny Tran's car pull and I could tell he was pissed. "Where's Toretto?" I heard him say, god this kid is annoying and his sister too. "Who's asking?" I had to have a smart ass remark. "I need to talk to him now. Where is he?" he asked again but in a more harsh tone. "He ain't here, what can I do for you?" I asked just wanting him to leave, then I saw Tran's sister. "Where's Dom? I need to see him, I haven't seen him in months," I heard her voice, I can't believe Dom had fucked her. "He ain't here, talk to him at the races. Maybe he'll make time for you but not for her," I said pointing to his sister. She was a complete skank, always wearing tiny skirts and cut off shirts. "Tell him that it's business," Tran said to me. "Alright, fine. I'm losing money here, so are you done?" I was obviously annoyed, whatever business Tran had with Dom was their problem not mine.

Dom came into the garage a couple of hours later, Jess and I had been working on car when I heard his heavy footsteps. "Dom, we needa talk now," I said to Dom coming out from under the car I was working on. "Letty office now," Dom said to me, he must have known something was up. We walked into the office and he locked the door behind us. "Dom, Tran came by with his sister said something about business. I don't want to get involved but don't get caught and go back to prison, Mia needs you more than ever." I couldn't stop myself, it was the truth I didn't get care what he was doing but he needed to stay clear of any trouble with Tran. "Letty don't worry about it. I need you to stay quiet about it. Tran needs money, his family is almost broke." "What are you saying? Are you stealing for him or something?" I asked, this wasn't making any sense. "He wants to make a business deal, I work on his car and add a couple of things to his car for free, but I need money for the parts." I left, I didn't care about Tran or any of his bullshit.

A couple of weeks later, Mia was almost done with summer school and we were going to go out to the beach before the races. Dom and Johnny's business arrangement went south and things didn't work out. I didn't care, as long as Dom was okay it would be fine. I worked at the garage and raced every night, we were doing good. Mia was going to be able to start junior year with new clothes and have a little extra cash on the side. Things were really looking up and it stayed like that for the rest of Mia's high school years, she got into the local college and UCLA but the local college was better for her since we don't have a lot of money still. Dom had gotten Mia a nice little car, we fixed it up, and made sure it worked nicely. Jess was working on customizing the paint job like always. Mia loved her '94 Acura Integra, she wasn't allowed to race though but she knew what to do if she ever had to race, she was a smart girl.

"Mia, you need to get more often. What about the white kid who is always at the store, go on a date. He likes you. Trust me no one likes the tuna that you guys serve here and he comes every day for it," Mia was being stubborn, not stubborn, Toretto stubborn. "Letty, you know I can't date with Dom being on my ass about school," Mia said, her same old excuse. "Whatever, we'll be stopping by the store later before we head to the races. Love ya girl," I said as we left except for Mia and Dom staying behind. Jess wanted to go out and have some fun, he was like a little kid. Leon and Vince went to go get some food like always and I stayed behind with Jess. "Hey you know, we have another job coming up right?" I heard Jess say. The heist were becoming more frequent and I wanted to stop but I knew we had expensive that needed to be taken care of. Mia was in school and we didn't have enough money without the heist.

We drove up to the store and noticed that white kid's car, Vince was going to be pissed again. Vince was having some serious problems with his engine lately and Jess was trying to figure out how to fix it. I don't know what Vince does to his cars that they sound like shit after a while. I walked into the store and saw the kid sitting down looking over a car magazine while Mia pretended not to stare at him. "How ya livin' girl?" I asked within moments Vince sat next to the guy while Leon and Jess were checking the guy out. "Hey Dom, you want something to drink?" I looked into the back room and saw Dom looking through a few papers. He just lifted a can up in the air, I walked away joining the guys again. Vince needed to move on, Mia didn't want to be with immature ass. The kid got up and left a couple of dollars on the counter where he was sitting, "I'll see you tomorrow Mia." That's when I heard Vince get up and say something about going to Fat Burger and getting food there. That wasn't a bad idea right now though. I took my sunglasses off to make sure I was seeing everything correctly. Vince had followed the Buster to his truck and pushed him into it. The both started punching each other, then I heard Mia "Jesus Dom, would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit." Mia was pointing to the two guys fighting outside, this was a regular thing but this time it was more serious. "I'm not kidding Dom, get out there!" God Dom was on his rag this week, he wouldn't listen to anyone and was being moody. "What'd you put in that sandwich?" Dom joked, he looked over and saw the two dumb asses going at it. Mia rolled her eyes and sighed, she just wanted this shit to be over with. "That's real funny," Mia said, "Dom!" I yelled at him and gave him the 'what the fuck are you doing' look. "Alright," he said with Jess and Leon on his heel. He had thrown Vince off of the Buster and picked up the Buster up and threw on my car. Thanks Dom. Leon was holding Vince back, "Get over there!" Dom was not in a happy mood, and I wanted to have some fun tonight. Vince did as he was told while Dom told the Buster about not coming around anymore.

After all that drama, I could tell Mia was pissed, she wanted to know someone outside of our team, I mean we were a family but I could get annoyed of this people. We ended up leaving the store and going back to the fort. Tonight was going to be good.

The Buster showed up tonight, Mia was wearing a spaghetti strap dark red color shirt with black leather pants, I wore a black skirt with a studded belt, a see through tan top, and a black bra. Dom was already with two blonde skanks, asking them how they were, they asking him how he was doing, as soon as I walked up they became silent. I had to give my cat purr, "Ow. I smell…," I sniffed the air for a quick second then continued, "skanks. Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face?" I said, not really expecting an answer. The two blondes walked, "Letty I was just talkin'" Dom said, same old crappy excuse. "Yeah, whatever."

That was the end of that and Dom was getting ready for the race. Hector was to hold the money and the pink slip the Buster gave. Jess was giving the guy a hard but hey he did have a nice engine under the hood of his car, but all that NOS was too much. We all left, Mia rode with me tonight, Dom liked it better that way. We got out to the street, I had my eyes on all the racers tonight. The Buster pulled up a little too far in front of the line but quickly reversed back. Mia was like a little school girl just staring at him and his car. "Mia, did you need me to take you home?" I asked. "NO!" she nearly screamed at me. I saw some guy staring at Mia and I, Jess was busy talking to some skank while Vince was watching the race start. I knew who would win but maybe tonight something new would happen. It doesn't hurt to get my hopes up. I loved Dom and I loved watching him race, but he was cocky after he won his races, maybe losing would make him angry. It would be something different. The Buster took off and had little control of his car. Maybe this race would be good. Mia's eyes were glued to that neon green car, the Buster hit the NOS and caught up to Dom, the Buster definitely fried the piston rings after hitting the second NOS, but he had some serious. His car completely stopped but he made it to the finish line. We met up with Dom at the end of the race, Hector handed Dom all his winnings, Dom handed the winnings over to Mia while Vince and I were having a stare down. Dom lifted me up, "And you're my trophy," as much I didn't like being someone's trophy, I had to admit I liked Dom saying it, it meant something to us. Dom schooled the Buster, then we heard Leon yell cops. Race night was over, time to go party at the fort. I yelled for Mia and we took off as soon as she made it into the car.

I took Mia home and thought about looking for Dom, but I knew he would be okay, he always made it home. I ended up just waiting for him downstairs while watching some movie with Leon behind me sitting in a chair talking to some skank. Mia was upstairs studying for a test she had, that girl works to hard sometimes. I was laughing and talking to some people when I heard Leon's voice, "Yo, Dom. Hey, man we were just about to go lookin' for you, brother." I looked up and saw Dom looking pretty upset. Dom hit Leon's beer out of his land, some landing on me but it wasn't a big deal. Dom went up to Vince, "Where were you?" Vince made up an excuse obviously, "There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction. Their shit was orchestrated."

"This your beer?"

"Yeah, that's my beer."

Dom walked away from Vince with his beer and went to Jess telling him about detailing a car with a cover on.

"You all right?" I knew his answer was going to be something stupid, but I had to ask.

"Am I all right?" he repeated, god I wish I could punch but he was just heated and I knew it.

"It was just a question," I replied.

He needed to go upstairs and cool down, Dom yelled at Vince about the Buster keeping him out of jail and I would have to thank him later. Dom was right but so Vince, you can't just trust someone after a few hours. Dom asked about girls, typical, Leon was offering to find him one. "You look a bit tired. You should go upstairs and give me a massage," I said, I really needed a massage. "Look at all our guest," he replied back. "How about we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" I asked again but with more force in my voice. He complied, as we walked up the stairs, Dom told the Buster that he still owed him a 10 second car. I couldn't help but laugh.

We got upstairs and I wasn't in any mood to talk, so we made out. Dom nearly tore my shirt off and grabbed on my skirt. I pulled on his shirt wanting it off while biting on his lower lip. I just needed him now and I didn't want to wait. We had no patience, I started to kiss down his neck as I unbuckled his pants and he unhooked my bra. I didn't care what happened, I just needed Dom and I wanted him, our bodies craved for each other, there was no denying it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for deleting the last Chapter 6, I didn't feel it was very good so I rewrote something. I hope everyone likes it. And again I don't own The Fast and The Furious. So yeah it been awhile but enjoy and thank you. **_

Things Change

I woke up with Dom lying next to me, his arm around my body. I cuddle with him a little longer until he woke up. Another day for us to work, another job we had to get ready for, another engine that needed fixing, another ass hole who couldn't fix his own car. The life of a mechanic and racer. "Good Morning," Dom's voice full of sleep still, it sent shivers down my spine. "We should get up. We have a lot of cars in the garage. Mia is gonna walk in here in a few minutes anyways," I said while sitting up and yawning.

After convincing Dom that we had to shower separately, I walked downstairs to eat some food. I noticed there was a blonde girl laying on the couch and a hung over Vince at the table drinking coffee. "Hey you good?"

"Letty I want to move away. Somewhere beautiful, beautiful women, beautiful music, beautiful cars," Vince was definitely in a whole another world. "Just a few more jobs and we'll be able to do things that we thought we couldn't do." Was my only reply, I wanted to go to Mexico and stay there until we had to move on and go to Rio with Dom and our cars. So little I wanted, but it seemed harder to get the money for it.

After eating and showering, I put a pair of Dom's boxers on, cargo pants, and white wife beater. I put on a belt and we were off to the garage. I ended up getting a couple of black stains on the white wife beater, nothing new. We heard a tow truck pull in while Mia argued with Dom about expensive.

"What the hell is this? What do you got there?" I heard Dom and got up from the under the hood of a Honda Civic. I saw Brian with a tow truck and a crappy ass looking car. "This is your car," Brian said. "My car? I said a 10 second car, not a 10 minute car," Dom asked in disbelief with a smirk. "You could push this across the finish line or tow it," I heard Jess and I was laughing. "You couldn't even tow that across the finish line."

"No faith," Brian said. "I have faith in but this ain't a junk yard," I heard Dom. Man Brian had some balls coming out to the garage with this piece of crap. "Pop the hood," Brian said with a cocky smile. "Pop the hood?" Dom repeated. Damn what was it with all the repeating! "Pop the hood." Jess popped the hood, and man that 2JZ engine looked amazing. "What did I tell you?" Brian smiled. I left the boys to their new shiny toy while I worked on the Honda Civic.

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's," I heard Dom and Jess saying yes. That kid never got bored with cars. Dom liked Brian; saw something in him that no one else saw especially Vince. Dom invited Brian to Race Wars and our garage. I didn't mind, he didn't seem like a horrible guy.

We all went out to Harry's for the next couple of days to pick up parts for the new car. It was going to be one hell of a car. We had a barbecue on Sunday, I loved these barbecues, it was a day for our family to settle down and relax from the long week and there were no worries. I helped Mia bring out some bowls with chips and salad, Dom was cooking, Jess was starving, Leon was drinking and Vince was pulling up when he saw Brian. "Vince, get over here and give us a hand." I heard Dom, Vince was pissed and any one could see that. "Looks like you got all the help you need, brother." Vince was being stubborn and he knew he wanted Brian to leave. Vince drove off in the heat of the moment like always, never thought things through.

Jess said grace, "He was praying to the car gods, man" I said while laughing and picking out food. I was so hungry, the chicken looked good, Dom had complained it was dry earlier but it tasted great. I heard the familiar sound of Vince's shoes. "Look who it is. Old Coyotes 'R' Us." I heard Leon and laughed. "I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin." "He's always hungry," I said.

"You know, I gotta eat." Vince always had to eat. We talked back and forth, asking for someone to the pass the chicken and stuffing out mouths. After dinner, we all went inside to watch a movie while Brian and Mia cleaned the dishes. "Vince go make us some popcorn please," I asked as nicely as I could while sitting on Dom's lap. "No get your ass up and do it yourself." "Fuck you Vince go make us popcorn and ask Mia out in front of the Buster," I said, disregarding my nice tone earlier. Vince's face lit up and was so happy that I mentioned Mia.

Vince came back in without popcorn and told us to make our own damn popcorn. I wonder what was up his ass. We watched the movie for a while until Jess, Leon, and Vince fell asleep. As Dom and I were walking upstairs we saw Brian and Mia talking at the table. "You can crash here if you want," I heard Dom say as I pulled him upstairs with me.

I pulled Dom to me when we got into his room which was starting to look more like our room. "It's been a long day," Dom said with his hands on my waist. "Who said the day was over?" I gave him a little smirk and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands fell down to my ass and squeezed. I kissed his neck moving up to his chin then placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He moved his towards the bed and moved his gentle kisses down my neck to my shoulder, Dom grabbed the hem of my black wife beater and pulled it up and over my head. Dom's fingers traced the outline of my black bra and kissed my shoulders. He moved his finger to the back of my bra and unhooked it, he was playing a dangerous game, he was being so patient and didn't show any signs of speeding up this process of undressing. He moved on strap down my arm, kissing down to my nipple and placing a gentle kiss on my nipple, he did the same thing with my other breast. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, I could hear his deep chuckle. "Dom, you're killing me," I said giving him a warning that I would take over if he didn't hurry up. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. Finally getting somewhere, "Is that better for you?" I pulled on his shirt again and heard him take it off along with shuffling of his pants. I felt his fingers on the sides of my underwear, I knew too well that he was just teasing. I got up from the bed and started walking to the door. "Letty come back, we were about to have fun," Dom whined. "You took too long," I was about to answer the door when I felt his arms wrap around my small waist and pull me to the bed, he wasted no time to take his boxers and my underwear off. I kissed him hard, tongues fighting for dominance as he entered me. He wasted no time getting me to climax, I couldn't hear anything but our panting and our kisses weren't gentle; we were hungry for each other.

I can't remember what all happened that night, but it was fun and I woke up the next morning sore and with big hickeys on my shoulders and chest. We hadn't been able to have sex in a few days and that felt like forever for us, with all the work we had at the garage and the heist, we didn't have a moment to be with each other. I didn't move when I woke up, Dom was asleep still; he was always worried about the heists, Mia, the team, and me. He knew I could take care of myself and I don't know why he did worry. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts while laying on top of him, I didn't hear him yawn loudly until he said good morning. "Hi, how'd ya sleep?" I asked with a laugh. "I can't say I slept, I was up all night with you and your needs," I hit him softly. "I'm pretty sure your needs are taken care of now."

Over the next few days we kept working on the cars and getting them ready for race wars. After our Sunday dinner, before Brian was going to take out Mia, Dom asked me to keep an eye on Mia on Wednesday. He said he needed to go out and look for a few things, I wish I knew where he went, I hated being away from him when I had no idea what he was planning to do, but I had to trust him. Later I learned that Vince and him had gone out to find Brian and they found Brian sneaking into Hector's garage, I guess Vince had thought Brian was a cop and turned out to be right in the end. Dom was too stubborn to realize the obvious signs that Vince could see, but Brian was a good guy.

While Mia went out on her date with Spilner, we did one of our last heists. Dom had shown Brian the charger that Dom and his dad had built together, he was proud of that car and proud of his dad for driving her but it brought so much horrible memories. Mia hated that car; it was a curse to her.

The heist was like any other, risky but not bad. Vince had jumped off of Dom's car while Jess and Leon drove the other two civics. I made kept hold of the line that Vince was on, making sure he never fell off. Dom had promised no more after this one but there was another truck coming through during race wars that would give us the money we needed. Mia and Brian came in the next morning to help us out with the car. "Looks good," I heard Brian say. "Thank you," Mia practically sang those words. Sleep any last night?" I was not ready to stick around for this conversation between the two. "No but I like it that way." First date and Mia was putting out. Couldn't let Dom know that. "I have to make a parts run to Simi Valley for Harry," I could tell Dom had just walked in on the two talking about their date. "Drive safe," Dom was fighting back to urge to punch him. I could hear someone saying bye to another.

"Isn't there a test or something you should be studying right now," I heard Dom tell Mia.

"Don't worry about it Dom. I can handle it, I know what I gotta do okay."

"No I am worried about it. You're not doing enough of it."

"Get off my back." That was the last I heard from either of them until I came out from underneath the car.

"Yo Dom, don't you think your sister is entitled to a little happiness," I said. "Of course I think she is entitled to happiness. I have to make sure she keeps moving forward. She doesn't belong here. What do you care anyway?" God he was stupid. Mia was my family, I didn't care if we were different. "She's old enough to make her own decisions man."

"Letty this.." he never finished, I grabbed his arm. "What you need to be worried about is who is going to stick by your side." He knew I was right. "You gonna stick by me," it wasn't much of a question, he knew the answer. "Maybe," but it was still fun to make him think about it. "Maybe," he repeated while I unbutton the rest of the buttons on his overalls and pulled the sleeves down. "You don't always have to be such a tough guy." He leaned forward and started kissing me, he may look tough on the outside and he was tough but with me it was different. I knew him, I knew how much of a jerk he was and how much he cared for all of us.

We kissed each other, his arms moving from my waist to the back of head. I had put my hair in a crazy wavy bun. His arms slide down mine and onto my ass while I placed my arms on his chest. He squeezed my ass while lifting me up, "watch out." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck as Dom lead us to the couch in the garage. I waved the cloth I had in my hands over our heads. "I like you," I said while he sat us down on to the couch. We continued our making out on the couch for a while until we heard a car pull up.

A couple of days passed by and Brian's car was finished, it came out nice. Jess had a vision and he made it a reality. Dom and Brian had gone out to get some food while everyone worked on their own cars for Race Wars. I guess Dom did invited Spilner to Race Wars, Mia had packed the trailer we were using while Dom drove it, Mia drove Dom's car. Mia was like a mom who wouldn't let her kids go hungry even if it meant she would go hungry. We made it to Race Wars; Brian had to go do something for Harry or something since he showed up later than we did. I made sure everything was good to go in my car.

I was sitting in my car when I heard this guy. "Baby. Hey, baby. You should watch from the side. I wouldn't want to get exhaust on that pretty face," this guy was being serious.

"Put your money where your mouth is." Guys like this made me laugh, they thought they were the best but they sucked.

"I'll race you for that sweet little ass."

"You want ass, why don't you hit Hollywood Boulevard? You want an adrenaline rush, it'll be two large. Right here. Right now. What's it gonna be?" I said holding up my wad of cash.

"You got it." I heard as he held up his wad of cash. This was going to be fun and easy.

The guy signaling us to get ready was older but he knew what he was doing, I mean it wasn't hard job. I looked over at the guy again just one last glance, he blew two kisses over me and I looked away. He was cocky and annoying. I pushed my sunglasses up and revved my engine. We both took off, neck and neck, he had no idea what was about to happen. I hit the NOS and I was gone, "See ya." I just made some money and beat that dumb ass; I would have to call my parents soon to tell them about Race Wars. I missed them but I was happy.

I found out the Jess had raced for pink slips to the Jetta and Tran's Honda. I had no idea until I saw Jess driving away and Tran coming up to us asking about his car. Jess was still a kid, he knew about cars and what to do but this was Tran not some crappy racer. Leon came over to us saying we had problems and pointing out to Jesse. "Where's Jesse going?" Dom asked.

"He just raced Tran for slips," Leon explained

"Oh, shit," Dom rubbed his head, thinking of something quickly. Seconds later, Tran showed up looking for his car. "Where's he going?" he asked Dom. "He went to the car wash." It wasn't a bad excuse but it was pretty shitty.

"Whatever. Go fetch my car," Tran was being serious but Dom was already frustrated and Tran was just pushing his buttons. A crowd was starting form when Dom repeated Tran's words. "We're not your block, anymore. You better watch who you talk to like that," Dom said and turned around trying to be the bigger man in this situation. "Toretto!" I heard Tran say his name several times before Dom actually turned around. "SWAT came into my house disrespected my whole family because somebody narc'd me out. And you know what? It was you!" Tran had to be going crazy to think it was Dom. Dom wasted no time with talking, he just punched the shit out of Johnny. I was pushed by a security guard trying to get Dom off of Johnny. But then I saw Lance coming after Dom from the outside of the crowd were I was standing. I couldn't help it well I guess I had a choice but fuck it I punched Lance so hard that he fell to the floor. I guess Vince had to grab Dom since he was still punching Johnny. I could hear Dom yelling, "I never narc'd on nobody!" We walked away and I tried to get near Dom but he was too heated to be around anyone without being an ass hole.

That night was our biggest heist but it was also our biggest mistake. I wish I knew before we drove off what was going to happen but I didn't. This was our last truck and we would be set for a few years no big deal. We had driven the Hondas out here before we left for Race Wars, I rode with Dom like just didn't feel right though, Jess was out there while Tran was who knows were. We had done two jobs in two weeks; this was going to be hard. "All right, we're one man short. Letty I need on the left side," I heard Dom but I didn't want to listen.

"Your sister is right about this one. It don't feel right," I heard Leon say.

"Don't do that," Dom said while pointing at Leon.

"Something's wrong." I told Dom. "Stop," Dom was losing his cool now.

"We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse." I was right, I was usually right.

"Look this is the mother lode. We've been on this for three months. After this it's a long vacation for everyone," I couldn't look at Dom, he was right we had been waiting for this one. Just before we left, Dom grabbed me by my shoulders. "Listen, the other night I had a dream that you and I were on the beach in Mexico." I wasn't sure if Dom was trying to be romantic or not. "Really?" "Really." He kissed soft and gentle, from the moment I knew I was 100% right about this, someone was going to get hurt, our family wasn't going to be okay.

I wish I could remember the whole thing but most of it was a blur, I was worried that we would get hurt or worse someone would die. I heard Dom say let's go, then I hear Dom say something about a shotgun, Vince is holding on to the truck and he can't get off. I remember pulling up to the side of the rig and giving the driver a perfect shot to hit me and he did. Vince was hanging of the side of the truck now. I didn't know how it happened but it did and I was scared, it was a whole new feeling for me. Dom was still going with a flat tire, Vince had his arm stuck, Leon was working to catch up to us, and I was scared. I did what I had to do, I drove under the truck and got to the side were Vince was hanging, but the truck hit me. At that moment I thanked god for inventing seatbelts, I felt the car move up and down and spin but I was okay, bruises and scratches were nothing, I just wanted to go home. I remember Leon helping me up and asking if I was okay but I coughed, I was okay just worried and scared and pissed off. We saw Brian's car pass us by, I prayed that he would save Vince and he would help us. Leon drove up to Dom's car and I did my best to move the back seat quickly. We pulled up to Brian's car I could hardly walk on my own so I stayed back. "It's gonna be okay Letty. I love you," Dom told me before rushing to Vince. I wanted to know what was going on but I didn't want everyone to see my scratches, I felt the blood on my cheeks, I saw it on my arms and hands. I could hear the helicopter coming, I knew it wasn't good, I could hear Dom yelling for Mia to get in the car and I wish I could have seen her before she ran to the car.

We sat in the car in silence for a while. "Letty let me help you clean up your scraps when we get home." "Mia, we have to go. We can't stay, they are gonna come after us. After me." I heard Dom and all I wanted to do was fight him. "Dom don't do this to Mia. Let's just get home and pack up our stuff and leave," I was trying my best to reason with him but I knew it was useless. We got back to the fort and Mia cleaned my face and arms, I packed some clothes for Dom and I while Leon went searching for a backpack. I took whatever money we had and our passports. I gave Dom his passport and I hugged Mia to death. "I'll call when we get somewhere safe." I told her, I didn't how much of it was true yet, would we be safe. "Leon take Letty to the garage, pick up a car and go down to Mexico, I'll meet you down there," Dom said before looking back at me. "I love you and I'll see you soon, don't get too far from me," he kissed me the moment his words left his mouth, I fought myself to not just grab him and pull him with us, but there was Vince and Jesse and Mia still here who needed him. We left and I took one of the shitty cars from the garage and we drove until we reached the border. Before we crossed over, I called Mia one last time.

"Hey girl, how's Vince?" I could tell she was crying and I knew it wasn't good.

"After you guys left, Lance and Johnny came over and Jess had just showed up and they shot us, Brian was here. Jesse is dead Letty. He died on his way to the hospital. Vince is going to be okay, Brian stopped by before the cops caught up to him. He said Dom was on his way and he was sorry. I don't know what to do Letty," I couldn't stand this, Jesse was dead that's it, Vince was recovering in L.A without family, Dom was coming.

"Mia listen, there's enough cash for the funeral and Vince's hospital expensive. When Vince is okay, get him out of the hospital and I'll you send our address but rip it up before any one finds it. I'll write you and call you." I didn't know what to say, but I said and I hung up. I told Leon what happened and we decided we would go for Jesse's funeral, he was family but we would wait for Dom. Leon and I stopped at a little Mexican hotel just after crossing the border. We waited for Dom.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys, I know it's been awhile but here is chapter 7. The next chapter will focus on Letty mainly and some of her memories with different characters. Review please. Tell me what you all think. And thank you for reading. _

Chapter 7 Where to Go

I didn't know what to do or where to go but I had Leon, he never left my side. "Letty girl let's get some food," I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until Leon spoke about food. Jess was dead, Vince in a hospital, Mia at home alone, Brian was somewhere, and Dom was coming. "Letty are you going to stay in Mexico?"

I was wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Leon had order me a soda and is some chips and salsa. "Yeah I think so, I have my family down here." I replied, I had heard my parents talk about my family down here and the race scene seemed pretty cool down here. "What about you?" Leon never stayed in one place for long besides L.A with us.

"Naw girl I'm leaving, I may stay until Dom comes but I wanna travel, make some money down here then go off on my own," I wasn't shocked but hurt or sad. Leon became family and I didn't see myself without him but he was right. "Cool. You going to Jess's funeral though?" I was sad, maybe even depressed or numb. I didn't want to feel anything. "Yeah. We should Letty. Mia will need us and we can lay low for a while."

After our dinner, I saw a 1995 Toyota Supra, I felt a weight lift off of me, and Dom was here. I searched for him and saw him talking to the lady who Leon had talked to earlier when we arrived, she was checking out Dom and trying to flirt with him. Bitch better watch out. We walked inside, Dom turned around and saw his face, I saw him holding his shoulder and I wanted to cry for once I just wanted to let all my emotions go and go to him because he was my gravity he held me down on the Earth. "Dom we got two rooms, Leon wants to go out for a while. We need to talk but we have to fix your shoulder," I told him. "Yeah, Leon give me a hand with these," Dom was pointing to his shoulder like it another car from the garage that needed work done. We got the keys to our rooms and I took out the backpack I had packed for my clothes and Dom's clothes. I walked over to our room with Leon and Dom, it was a small little room, one full sized bed, two small night stands with lamps on them along with three drawers on each side of the bed, the room color was a little brown with dark brown curtains over the window, a little small plug in fan, a small bathroom with the tiniest shower ever. I placed our backpacks on top of the small table under the window.

"Where's the money?" Dom asked after Leon and I popped Dom's shoulder back into place. "In the backpacks and my bra," I said knowing Dom will smile about me being clever. We pulled all the cash we had saved from the races and the heist and whatever else we had saved. I felt helpless and dependent on Dom, I hated the feeling I was strong and independent.

"Dom can we talk?"

"Yeah Letty what is it?" I felt myself wanting to back out but I knew I had to say something.

"I want to go back for Jess and Vince and then move down here Dom. I wanna stay here with you."

"Letty we'll stay here for a while but I can't go back," for once I believed his words. Leon went out that night, brought a girl to his hotel room while Dom and I drank a few beers and talked about anything. Dom also cleaned out my cuts from my little crash, I wanted to cry but I didn't. Dom put little band aids on each cut and kissed each one.

We went out to the beach the next day, just laying in the sand on top of our towels since I couldn't get wet without infecting all my cuts but I stuck my toes in the water and felt the crash against my ankles. Leon had a horrible hang over so he didn't go. Dom watched me and I wondered what he was thinking but I didn't want to ruin our time together. Dom didn't have to tell me that he was leaving and I weighed my options. I could go back to L.A and stay with Mia for a while then come back to Mexico or visit my parents in Cuba. It wasn't a big deal but I wouldn't tell Dom. We walked up to a little restaurant that was playing music. We ordered two Coronas and a couple of tacos. "Let's dance!" I grabbed Dom's hand pulling him off of the chair and swaying my hips to the beat of the music. Dom refused to dance at first then loosened up a little bit and we had an amazing time. That night Dom drove us back to the small hotel and we stayed silent. In a few days I was leaving to L.A for Jess and Dom wasn't going.

"Letty I love you remember that." We were at our door and I could feel the heat radiating off of Dom behind me. We stepped inside and I walked straight to small bathroom and started talking off my band aids. I took a shower and let the warm water wash over me. I didn't want to remember anything but memories make their way into your heart and mind. I remember everything Mia and I had been through, I remember when she said she wanted to travel the world and have a family and grow old with her husband. I remember Vince picking on me when I was younger and I first started hanging out with Dom, I remember our first kiss, and I couldn't stop remembering. I remember the scar on my shoulder and how I got it. It made me laugh. I had made my decision and what I was going to do, but I still wasn't telling Dom, he didn't need to know.

We slept together but I was too busy thinking and pulling out money from my duffel bag, I made sure I had everything I would need to move back, but I wasn't staying in L.A I was going to visit my parents. My mom missed me, I missed her and this way I would have a distraction. Dom woke up early that morning around 7, I was already up, I had changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank top. I had left my hotel room to see Leon but he was half asleep so I just looked around his duffel bag and found these old things. He must have felt like shit, he didn't look okay but maybe he had been drinking before I woke him up at 5 in the morning. Dom knew something was off but he didn't push me to share it with him. He smiled at me then closed his eyes again. I just laid there on the bed, thinking about my plan. By the time Dom got his ass out of bed, I had packed my duffel bag and went down to a little shopping center and bought a few things. I found some little shirts that we're cute and some shorts that were nice. I also picked up some food. When I was walking back up to our hotel room, I noticed an angry Dom waiting for me.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been out."

"Letty don't play games. I found your bag packed." He was trying not to yell and was failing since Leon had come out of his room.

"I'm leaving in a few days, why should I unpack!" I couldn't help it. I was pissed. Why did he care so much if I had bags packed, he was leaving too.

"Where are you going." It wasn't a question more of a demand. I ignored it and walked past him into our room. I saw my stuff laying on the bed in a mess and my duffel bag was thrown to the side. The cash was gone and I figured Dom had hidden it.

"DOM GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!" I yelled at him. Our fights usually involved yelling, punching, and breaking a few items.

"Answer me and you'll get your stuff back," I didn't care, I noticed the picture of my parents was gone, my dog tags were gone, my pictures of Mia and our family were gone. He took them and I was furious, our fights were sometimes too crazy but when you have two people with big egos and don't back down what do you expect.

"Give it back Dom! Those are mine, not yours!" I swung once and missed but I caught his jaw the second time I swung. I kept swinging until Leon pried me off of Dom, and when he did I had tears streaming down my face, I ran to all the drawers in the small room and I moved stuff around to find my belongings. I didn't keep much with me but those items meant the world to me.

"I'm leaving Dom; I'm going home to my parents. That's what you want to hear huh! I'm done with you!" I didn't mean it but I was felt helpless against him. He threw my pictures and dog tags at the bed with the rest of my stuff and walked out.

"Baby girl shhh. Come on let's clean up the mess and pack your stuff. You can move into my room until we leave." I felt Leon lift me up and hold me close, I missed Mia and I needed her at that very moment. So I did what any helpless girl would do after a break up, I called my best friend.

"Hello?" I heard Mia's voice and I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Letty? What's wrong?" She had only seen me cry a few times but this was different and she knew it.

"He left Mia. We fought and I hit him and he left." That's all I could say because everything else wasn't important.

"Letty. It's okay, he loves you still. He always will. Shhh Letty no more crying." She cooed into the phone, my first real break up. Yeah Dom and I had fought before but it wasn't this bad, we would make up after a few hours of yelling and then that was it. But I said it was over, that I was done.

"Mia what to do I do?" My sobs had stopped and I was seeking guidance from Mia.

"Let him go Letty. Wait for him to come back and say how you feel. Letty relax. Dom loves you and you love Dom. Don't worry," I heard her and she was right but I couldn't just wait. This was Dom, I knew Dom, he would bring a girl back to get rid of everything. So instead of moving my stuff to Leon's room. I packed all my stuff again and hid it under the bed. He had thrown my money and it was scattered around the room. I went out to the beach, maybe he would be there or that small restaurant we went too yesterday. Leon came with me.

By two, I had checked the beach and restaurant; the waitress said she hadn't seen him all day. We ate there, well Leon ate, I was too busy worrying about Dom. He still had the supra but he was looking to trade up for an American car. That's when I saw the red 1970 Chevelle. I walked out of the restaurant to see who owned it when I saw the bald head through the back window. I knew it was Dom. I walked up to the passenger side, opened the door, and sat in the seat.

"Dom I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you." He gripped the steering wheel hard and didn't look at me.

"I didn't want you to know so you didn't worry. You can't stay here long without someone noticing you. Mia still needs us. And I'm going back to her for a while. My parents are going to come back to L.A at some point and I need to be there or be with them. I don't want to lose you but I can't wait either," I knew most of this was true. I could wait for Dom; I could find him once he left.

"Letty this isn't what I wanted. Never in a million years would I have wanted this for you and Leon or Mia or Vince or Jess. I love you Letty. But I don't want you to get caught with me. Go back to school and graduate and go to college. Letty you deserve a good normal life, so does Mia."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Mia needs some help and Vince is gonna be home soon." That was all I could say. I knew whatever I said wouldn't change his mind. He was stubborn. I could feel his words tear my heart apart but I kept it together somehow. I needed some guidance but I would be okay.

He nodded and drove back to the hotel, we spent the night together and neither of us slept. We heard the roar an engine pulling up and guessed it was Leon. I held onto Dom for dear life. I didn't want to leave but if I didn't, he would and this was the solution for me. I left a note for Leon while Dom put my bag into my car. We said good bye and hugged, this was different though. I knew it wasn't the end for us but it wasn't the beginning, just another chapter in my life that would soon be forgotten in the many chapters of my life.

I drove through small streets and big streets until I made it across the border, only Dom's name and face was wanted so I was cleared. I drove to clear my mind and I drove through small streets again to get to the house. I was only staying for a few weeks, at least until Vince was recovered and could go down to Mexico.

Mia wasn't home when I arrived, there were cop cars everywhere on the street but I still walked up the steps until a man in a suit started walking up behind me. "Excuse me miss. Do you live here?"

"Yeah I do. Why?" I knew this was about Dom.

"We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Alright, well come inside." I wasn't leaving with them. They could me questions here if it was that important. I opened the door and the man followed me in.

"Can I get you something to drink? Water? Juice? Milk?"

"Water would be fine. Thank you."

I served the agent a glass of water. Yeah I was being nice. I was actually stalling to straighten out my story. "Do you know Dominic Toretto?"

"Yeah I do. He was a close friend of mine." I answered.

"Miss where have you been lately? I haven't seen you before."

"My name is Letty. And I was visiting family in Mexico with my friend." Simple and straight to the point.

"How long?"

Shit! Everyone saw me at Race Wars. "About 3 days. I left for Mexico after going down to the desert." Close one.

"Short trip?" He asked, dang this is was stressing me out.

"Yeah. I'm actually moving out there soon. Just wanted to check out the houses my family had been telling me about. Not the greatest house," I answered, it wasn't bad but even I would question my story.

"Why are you moving?"

"Don't want to stay here. I'm looking into traveling. You know Cuba, Brazil, Spain. I have family everywhere." That's when I heard the keys jiggle the front door lock. Mia's keys were old as hell and took forever to open the door.

"You expecting someone?"

"No. Just the lady of the house." I explained as Mia walked through the door and into the kitchen with arms full of groceries.

"Letty you're home? Your trip was short." Mia caught on fast when you needed her too.

"Well thank you for your time Letty." I shook the agents hand and led him out the door.

As soon as I turned around, I was met with Mia squeezing me into a big hug. "You came back," Mia was sobbing into my shoulder. "Mia I'm not staying for long," she needed to know the true. Mia pulled back too look at me.

"I'm moving to Cuba with my parents for a while then back to Mexico. Mia, Leon will be here in a few days." I looked at Mia and I wanted to take my words back.

"At least you're here. I have to pick Vince up from the hospital." Mia was trying her best not to be upset or mad.

"Why don't I go with you." I suggest and walked outside with my keys. I knew Mia was hurt but I couldn't lie to her.

Mia drove us down to the hospital while I look out the window. Not really paying attention to anything but thinking about Dom. Now that they were over, he would go back to his old ways, and I would go on with life without him. We shared everything and now it was over. I didn't even realize we were at the hospital until I heard Mia yelling out my name. "Sorry Mia, I was daydreaming I guess." I didn't want to share my feelings, I was starting to hide everything again and only person could tear down all the walls I had built and he was miles away.

We walked into the hospital and I saw a lady with dark brown hair, big brown eyes in a wheelchair then I saw the small child in her arms and I thought I had lost it at that point but I kept walking. I didn't realize how I had ruined my chances at having a family or growing old with Dom. I guess it didn't hit me until I saw that mom and her baby. We walked into an elevator, Mia pushed the 3rd floor button and up we went. Mia spotted one of Vince's nurses and asked where he was.

"He is getting cleaned up in his room and we'll be out shortly," I heard the woman say.

"Thank you." We walked down the hall and into a room, I saw Vince standing there with half of this right arm layered in white gauze with tape. I wanted to run up to him and hug him, but that's not how we were. "Hey girl, thought you'd be gone by now." I laughed at how easy it was to talk to Vince, act as if nothing ever happened.

"I was gone but I had to come back. You know I can't stay away forever," I laughed. Mia looked happy, she was happy for a moment in her life before we all left again. We got back to the fort; Vince and I were outside drinking while Mia was making some food.

"Vince. Are you staying?" It hurt to ask since I already knew the answer.

"Not forever. I was thinking somewhere with fast cars and beautiful women." Vince had been searching for his paradise and he was determined to find it.

"Where you headed? Somewhere warm with the ocean breeze?" Brazil was Vince's paradise, it was where he belonged.

"You know I gotta go out and find it first girl. But Brazil seems nice," he smile made my day a little less dark. Only Vince could lighten the mood of any serious situation.

"Let's go eat," I said without wanting to finish the conversation. We all ate in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the phone. Mia walked away and answered. I couldn't hear anything really so I just kept eating. After the phone call, Mia walked backed in and finished eating. I could tell there was something wrong but I didn't bother asking.

We all stayed home and watched movies while drinking; the best distraction I could get right now was beer and hard liquor. I slept on the couch instead of the bed that was waiting for me upstairs. I can't say I really fell asleep because I stayed awake while Vince went upstairs and Mia stayed with me.

"Letty, he isn't coming back. And Leon is heading somewhere else. He's coming tomorrow and the funeral is tomorrow days." I didn't really hear Mia. I was in my own world. I knew that I needed space and this was the worst idea ever, but I wasn't going back, I was stronger than that.

"Letty," I was being shaken and that's when I looked at Mia. "Letty after the funereal, you're leaving you understand. I'm done with your depressing self. Go see your parents! I'm not stupid, Vince is leaving too. Letty I love you but you need to get away from here, from the memories." Sometimes I wish Mia wasn't right, she knew how I felt before I even knew how I felt. After that, I dozed off for a few hours and was wakened up by Vince poking my face.

"What the fuck do you want?" I glared at him.

"Uhh Jess's funereal is gonna be in a few hours. Mia made me wake you up. Oh and a surprise visit." Vince moved back and I saw Leon.

"Hey man. You done with Mexico?" He must have driven all night.

"Yeah. You know the race scene down there is pretty nice, they got some nice cars and a lot of guys behind the scene." I got up and made my way to the kitchen and noticed Mia had picked out black pants and a nice shirt with black lace on it and black heels for me. The note read _"It's not that bad. See you soon -Mia" _

Vince had gone upstairs, leaving Leon and I together in the small kitchen. "Let, he hasn't left yet. We met a guy who does a couple of jobs on the side and races," I heard Leon. "I can't go back, he's going to leave." That's when I remembered the cross necklace I had with me and I didn't bring it back. "He knew you would say that. Here. I know it's not much but you both are stubborn," Leon passed me a folded pierce of paper with Dom's writing on it. I didn't dare to open it; I would wait to read it on the plane to Cuba.

I went upstairs and into the bathroom to shower. I still had the cuts but they were more of scabs now and they were healing. I started getting dress and drying my hair. Mia would want to straighten; it always looked nice when it was straight. I heard Mia walking up the stairs, her soft footsteps. "Letty open the door, I have something for you." I opened the door and saw Mia holding out a plane ticket.

"I got it for tonight, plane leaves at 11. You can call your parents before you leave or surprise them." I smiled and held up the straightener knowing this would take things off of Mia's mind. She smiled and grabbed it and ordered me to sit on the toilet while she did my hair. It was like old times when we would get ready for race nights.

We got to the church early and I saw Jess laying there peaceful, Mia had decorated everything. I didn't cry, just remember all the good things. The service was short, not many people. We drove to the cemetery and I remembered Dom had told me about his father's funereal. I placed my hand on the casket and let a tear roll down my cheek. He was okay now and safe.

"Hey Mia where is your dad buried?" Mia led the way to another part of the cementary.

"Dom never came back but I did. I leave flowers here and cry or talk to my dad. I miss him." Mia had started to get choke up when I spotted Leon and Vince walking towards us. Mia walked to them and led them back to the cars.

"Hey Mr. Toretto. It's been years since I've seen this beautiful tomb stone. Last time I came I was with Dom for your birthday. He told me some amazing stories, said you were the man with all the plans and all the advice to give. I guess I'm in need of a little advice. Mr. Toretto, please help me." I felt confused and shocked at how easy it was to talk to a nonexistent person and admit everything but also expect an answer from them somehow.

I walked away while wiping away any tears that dare to escape my eyes. I saw the letter Dom had given to Leon for me. I pushed it back and didn't bother looking at it. As soon as I got home, I called my mom and had the longest talk with her.

"Letty what's wrong? Are you okay?" I was happy to hear my mom's voice again. It had been so long.

"Ma, I need your help. A lot has happened over these last few days." That was an understatement, my whole world flipped over. I told my mom everything and I knew she was disappointed but she didn't stop loving me.

"Baby don't come visit us. Go find Dominic, talk with him. If he has left then work on rebuilding yourself. You were so strong and now you're not letting your heart lead you around, you are over thinking. You lost your fight." Those last four words made me realize, I lost the motivation to do something, to be with someone, to love someone. I had to find myself before I could find Dom, my mom was 100% right.

I gave Mia the ticket back and stayed another few days while Leon went North, Vince stayed to pack and write a letter to Dom in case I saw him but I never once picked up the letter I had.

I waited until everyone was asleep to read the letter, I was leaving in the morning and it was time to read it.

_Letty _

_I love you. I just can't have the Feds take you away because of me. When they catch up to me, they'll take anyone I'm with. I can't stick around you, this isn't our life, this isn't the life you deserve. Find a good guy and get married and be with him. Have kids together. I will always love you Letty. _

_Dom _

Dom was so stubborn and he always did what he thought was best. Leaving though wasn't always the best solution and that's exactly what he was doing. I was letting him get away easily, but things were about to change. He was a part of me and my life now, he was mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my chapter based mainly on Letty and her life in Mexico before finding Dom in the Dominican Republic. I also made this chapter short because this is Letty just finding herself again and trying to find Dom but also move on with her life. I also added Vince in this chapter very briefly, remember you never see Vince until the 5****th**** movie so what does he during those years. Well you'll learn more about Vince in the upcoming chapter. Maybe he comes home or stays in Brazil. I will update soon I promise. Thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading. **

Chapter 8 This is Who I Am

I arrived in Mexico about five months ago, started racing in the scene down here, heard about a guy from a guy, started helping the locals with their cars. I was happy again.

"Hey Letty, come out here and help me with this car." I had met Han a few weeks ago, he said he knew Dom and Leon, and he had a few jobs lined up for us. The jobs weren't that bad, just stealing cars, stealing trailers full of food, just small things. Han had been working on a green Torino, whoever brought it here must of been lazy to fix it up. It was all good, needed a few bolts here and there, new interior, and tires but the rest was beauiful. All we had left to do was the interior, the seats were in bad shape but Han had ordered new seats from one of his connections. "Letty you need a car?" Ban knew my car was going to last a few more weeks, everything needed to be replaced on it.

"You planin' on giving me this baby?" I raised my eyebrows at him and pointed to the green car.

"Ha work for it girl. We got another job. Some nice cars are passing through in a few days," Han was hiding something, but I didn't worry. He told me what I needed to know.

I got home around 7, I could still hear small feet pattering around my house, kids whispering and giggling. "¡Hola niños!" I yelled over to the small group of kids near my small house, actually it was a shack. Two windows in the front, one showing the small kitchen, one showing the small bedroom. I only had a drawer full of clothes and personally belongings, on the floor was shoes, thrown out clothes, and a bed frame with a mattress on top. I had the blankets from Dom's bed, I had set up a small lamp on the floor.

"!Hola Letty!" The older boy had yelled at me, Ricardo. I had taught him about certain cars, he asked about my life and why I came to live here. I saw him running to me. "¿Vas a salir esta noche?"I heard him ask me. I was still brushing up on my Spanish, it had been awhile.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" This kid always knew I was and always wanted to go with me. He had been in a few fights lately with the local boys and had gotten in trouble with his mom. His father was working out in the fields to support their family, Ricardo had three younger siblings, two sisters, and one bother. I helped them out a lot, I took care of the kids when their mom went out late at night trying to make extra money.

"Mi mamá tiene que trabajar," I felt my heart tear apart, I needed the money tonight but those kids needed me tonight.

"¿Qué hora?" I asked Ricardo as I saw his little sister walking towards us.

"Diez," I thought about it and figured I could put the kids to sleep and have Ricardo watch them while I went to the races at 11 and come back to watch them around 2.

"I'll be around." Ricardo was getting better with English but his younger sisters caught on better.

I walked inside, took off my work clothes, found my old leather pants with a white tank top and a pair of my boots. I hadn't thought much about the old team, I knew that Leon stopped somewhere up North, was trying to get his own garage up and running, Vince was down here somewhere said he'd stop by before he took off to Brazil, Mia was home still she was completing nursing school and was working two jobs, Brian was off somewhere, and Dom was well anywhere honestly.

That night at the races, Han told me about a few big deals back in L.A that he was going to do then come back and leave again. He told me about Brazil, how one of his friends called him to tell him in a few months there was a huge job that required more people but the pay was good. I wanted in but Han said when he got back, he'd make the call. I went back to the house next to mine to check the kids, all were asleep and had eaten so I left and went back home while checking on their house every few minutes.

Han had left two months ago, he had done about two jobs in that time and was waiting on three more. Vince never came to visit but he wrote to me or called from wherever he was.

"Hey Letty," I could tell he had found happiness, his voice wasnt heavy but light.

"Have you found him? And have you found peace?" I asked, he had been searching for Dom but never came close to finding him. I received a letter from L.A figuring it was Han sending cash again, I opened it. I found Mia's handwriting and I fell silent.

"I found my paradise but Dom isn't here. Letty only you can find him, always have, always will." I didn't respond just read the first line of the letter.

_Letty_

_I just got a letter from Dom and a phone call. The bills are paid, the mortgage is paid, but the money you left has run out. I dropped out of school, it's not a big deal. I still have two jobs and I'm barely getting by. Go find him and bring him home Letty. I need you and him to help me or a miracle. Bring him back home. _

_-Mia_

"Hello? Letty? Hey?" I heard Vince and snapped out of it.

"Mia has no money and she dropped out of school," I finally said. Vince was furious, he and I knew that the money wasn't going to last but I had sent money to her throughout the weeks and Han was staying there. I don't know how that happened.

"She has a number and address from Dom. Vince I need you to go back to the DR and tell me if you hear anything about a racer."

"Letty he isn't there." If you wanted something, you had to do it yourself. Dom wouldn't call Mia, maybe he was looking for Han. Someone had been calling the shop regularly but hanging up when I answered.

"Alright I gotta go."

"Letty leave it al..." I didn't the rest because I hung up the phone. I tried to call the number that Mia gave me, but had no luck so I just moved on.

Han came back after five months. He had been back for about two months now and was getting things ready for our next job. I had been gone from L.A for a whole year and I was so happy, I didn't feel like I had to listen to anyone or fight anyone away from what was mine.

"Hey you ready?"

"I was born ready," I jumped in the green Torino and revved up the engine. Han had been waiting for a call about the Brazil jobs but he never got the call. I followed Han down on to one of the two way streets, we were build a big rig and I knew that the kid next to me had to jump on to the back the rig and get a car. We weren't sure exactly how many cars there were but we only took what cost a lot. And we only took the bottom rack since it was easier. After Han's partner had driven off, I drove up the ramp and placed my partner behind one of the cars then sped back down and followed Han. Simple and easy, we had been doing this for quite awhile now. We all got back to the garage and figured we could race these cars then sell for cheap or expensive depending on the buyer.

I hadn't lost my edge or I had gained it back. I didn't like to admit I had a life back in L.A since I didn't like people being nosy. This one guy at the races one night was dying to get in my pants, I mean I haven't had sex in a year and half, but these guys here were too pushy or push overs. Anyways he got all curious about me, started asking me about my life back in L.A, I only told one guy about that and that was Han, he wouldn't say anything though to anyone. This guy had been digging for something, but I didn't tell him anything just stayed calm until he tried grabbing my ass. I punched him in the jaw and slammed his head on the hood of another car. I would say I did this every few weeks because of the ass holes here.

I was ready to find Dom, I missed him so much and I love him. I was going to find him, I hadn't looked for him since Vince called that day and I got that letter from Mia. I ended up moving out of my small house, stayed in my car most nights or Han's place, but I was fine with that. I didn't really care, I had started packing my clothes in a black duffel bag and packed a few other items in my bag, I just waited for the day that Han would give me more information about Dom and where he was staying. Han didn't know and it wasn't fair for me to be judging, Han had been waiting for a call from Brazil. I watched Ricardo and his siblings every other day or the nights when we didn't have races, we sold all the cars we got off of the rigs. I sent Mia money every week, I had received a few letters from Mia, saying how thankful she was for the money but couldn't spend it.

Life has been good, races were beautiful, the kids were getting older, I was searching still, my love grew for Dom everyday, I was happy watching all these beautiful things grow. Han had finally gotten that call from whoever it was in the DR. I was going with or without Han and I would find Dom. I knew Dom was in the DR I just needed an excuse to go. Han had given me all the information and where they would be at. After a couple days, Han had left for the airport and asked me if I was going. I never gave an answer, I just left and headed to my old house to say good bye to those who became family and then I was leaving for the airport. Dom always loved surprises and I would be the biggest one.

**Author's note:**

¿Vas a salir esta noche? - Are you going tonight?

Mi mamá tiene que trabajar - My mom has to work.

¿Qué hora? - What time?

Diez - Ten.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I Found You

**Any input you guys have please share, if you feel the story is moving too fast or slow, please let me know. I also plan on doing another fan fiction soon about Letty, maybe add Dom in there or other characters. Sorry for the late post but I wanted this one to be good. Any suggestions would be helpful thank you. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

I called Vince while I waited at the airport, I was ready for the DR, time to have fun and find Dom with skanks most likely.

"Hey V, how's Brazil?" I could hear a guy in the background.

"Perfect. I found a girl and she's amazing. Letty you need to visit soon and Mia. You guys would love it out here," Vince found a girl I was happy for him.

"I'm off to the DR, maybe I'll stop by before I come back." I hadn't given much thought to visiting Vince yet, I wanted to go but I wanted Dom come with me and that would be a mission all on its own. I missed Vince with all my heart, he was my brother.

"Let, don't get your hopes up. He hasn't called any of us." I knew Vince was right, Dom may not be there but if I was right, and usually I am. Dom would be where the people were and Han wouldn't leave early in the morning unless it was important and he wouldn't have stayed on a job for this long.

"I know Vince. Don't worry. I gotta go. My flight is boutta leave." I didn't wait to hear his good bye; I hung up the phone and left to the gate. I only had my duffel bag; I figured less luggage would work. The flight was about 4 and half hours, so I slept. I can't say I remember much about the flight. I got off of the plane, took my small duffel bag and walked out through the sliding doors. I saw a taxi and opened my phone to see a text from Han. He made almost no sense, but I found out, he was at a small club with some people setting up the job. I told the taxi driver and he drove me there.

It wasn't a tiny club, it had two levels, several doors leading to different rooms, plenty of alcohol, a band playing on stage. I walked over to the small bar area and ate some the chips I saw in a bowl and spotted Han talking to a girl with curly hair and olive color skin. They seemed a little busy, starring into each other's eyes, I turned to the dance floor and saw girls dancing everywhere in short dresses and short skirts. After a while, I noticed a group of girls in a room that wasn't opened earlier. I was a little under dress for this kind of place. I had own a pair of booty shorts on that showed off my ass, my hair was little crazy from the airplane, it was frizzy from the humidity in the air and some pieces stuck to my forehead. I had on one of my black racer back tank tops and a pair of my black leather boots; I could care less what I looked like. I saw a red couch with three people on it, two girls, one guy what would be the odds that Dom was in between the girls kissing them. Just follow the scent of skanks would have been easier. He had just shaved his head; he wore a long sleeve white button up, fancy, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of his leather boots. My face lit up when I saw him, I mean it had been awhile since seeing that shiny bald head of his kissing two girls.

I stood for a second before the three notice me, I had been chewing a piece of gum that had lost its flavor more than an hour ago. Dom's face was all that I saw, the big grin with his jaw hanging open, yep I surprised him. I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer from him, I realized he was still in shock so I started the conversation. "It ain't that hard to track you down. All I gotta do is follow the odor of skanks," I said as I rolled my eyes. He moved his arms away from the two girls and said my name, "Letty." Damn, he was killing me inside, almost a year and half, maybe more, I needed him now in every way possible.

"Life has a way of changing one's plans," he said to me. He was hilarious, some bullshit excuse to get him out of this awkward situation.

I looked to both girl's and spoke to them in Dominican, "You hear this one?" I wasn't searching for an answer just a little laugh. I threw my bag at Dom, "Change of plans. Where do we sleep?" I was trying my best not to smile at him but he had that damn smile that always got me.

"That's right, all the way from Mexico sucker." He kissed me, it wasn't hard or soft, just simple little kiss. "I don't want to taste their saliva," I told Dom in Dominican while motioning towards the girls on the couch, all he did was chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders while taking my bag; we walked out of the small place while Dom waved to Han and two other guys I didn't know. We walked down the street to a white Chevelle, American muscle, Dom's car. "She's cute, you planning on doing more to her?" I could hear him chuckle while putting my bag in the back of the car.

"Let's go for a walk," he held his hand out for mine. I held his hand, smiling, I couldn't help but think of our memories. The good memories made me smile even wider, the bad memories made me want to cry. We found a small bench not far from the small club. "I can't leave the guys back there, we only brought my car." It made me smile to know that he cared for these people like he cared for us back in L.A.

"I don't mind, I'm here with you right now." I leaned my head on his shoulder. I'm pretty sure we stayed on that bench for two hours, just waiting for the guys to get back. Dom took me to his small house, reminded me of my small house in Mexico. One bedroom, one bathroom, a tiny kitchen, one small living room, well he had more than I did. I didn't mind, it was simple. We stayed up talking all night just learning more about each other all over again.

I woke up late in the morning, Dom wasn't next to me but I could smell burnt pancakes and toast. Dom wasn't the greatest cook, that's why Mia made breakfast. I got up and noticed I had on a tank top and pair of Dom's boxers; I walked over to the kitchen and laid my head on his back.

"Mmm smells good papi," his whole body shook as he chuckled at me. He spun around slowly in my arms and leaned down to kiss me.

"Good morning," I could him and smell the burn food but I didn't care because I was with Dom. I saw the cross laying nicely on his white beater and noticed how perfect it sat on his chest.

We ate breakfast together, we took a quick shower. I wore a pair of white shorts, a gold and white bikini top and bottoms with flip flops. We took off to meet the rest of the team. The houses were small and crowded together but I liked it. We walked in; I could see small bedrooms, some with two beds or some with one bed. Big pots were on top of each other in the kitchen. "Dom who is this?" The guy with braids and a beer in his hand already was questioning Dom. A middle aged woman was yelling at us to get out so she could finish cooking, I asked if I could help her, I left Dom's side to help Santo's aunt. She made a buffet of food, the best I have ever tasted since being in the states.

I met Leo and the rest of the family. One kid reached into the table and had to say grace, I guess Dom had enforced his rule of grace on to this family. We ate together and Dom waited for everyone to pick out food before he started, he had grown up. I saw a beautiful white Chevelle sitting not too far from us, after breakfast I couldn't help but look at it; I had seen a few parts lying around it waiting to be fixed. "She yours?" I looked over at Dom while picking up a part. "She needs fixing. Maybe a set of hands can help me," he gave me that grin that could make any girl drop her panties except for me. "Maybe you need a woman to fix her up. You know we have delicate hands," I winked back at him. Dom had that chuckle that rumbled through his body but that chuckle found its way to me. "Let's go somewhere."

We got into a white convertible car, the top was down and I could feel the warm sun on my face while my legs were propped up on top of Dom's lap, these moments were perfect. Sitting in a car, hearing the roar of an engine, leaning back and enjoying the moment.

Dom was talking to some locals on a little motor scooter. "What? Who is this? Did I just hear you speakin' Dominican?" I chuckled at him. "It's been awhile since I was back in the states. You know that," Mia had told me that Dom had called sometimes but he never came home. "You're missed. She's alright." I could tell by his silence that it bothered him. "So what's going on? I know you're not training these boys from nothing. Have I arrived just in time for an adventure?" Han never told me why he was coming but he had to be special or big for Han to pack up and leave. "Letty you always arrive just in time for something," I knew he was right. I had the best timing, well not exactly but it was close enough. "Come on. What is it?" I wasn't letting him go this time around; I was staying by his side through anything. Instead of telling me what was going on, he pulled my head to his and our lips met, his kiss what amazing, our tongues fought for dominance but neither winning. I could hear two motor scooter zooming by us as I sucked on Dom's neck and his hand found its way down to my ass. He was an ass man, squeezing, grabbing, anything to an ass. I moved from the passenger side to his lap, I sat in front of him and tried to block his view.

"I'll block you, you can't see. What are you gonna do. Oh my god. We're gonna crash. Oh no. What's going to happen," I did my best to block his view but he pulled me to him. I missed our funny, sad, happy, scary, crazy, drunk moments. I missed this.

We got to a beautiful beach; Dom had packed a couple of beers. "Man this place is crazy. Rain one minute. Clouds the other. Sun the next." It was beautiful, it was amazing. We walked hand in hand after Dom kissed me lightly, "where are you taking me?" "Wait til you see." I jumped onto his back like a piggy back ride and Dom walked over to a small cave where there was a canoe waiting for us. We kissed and I couldn't help but think how perfect it was to be standing in the cave with the water hitting my legs and Dom here with me. We went swimming, the water was amazing, I pushed Dom into the water and ran to the car to get a beer. "You gonna share?" I heard him yell at me from the water. I just laughed and watched him swim around before joining him with my beer. "I guess I can share with you." I made sure he had to work for it and we fought over the beer in the beach water. By the time he got it out of my hands, it was half full. Dom pulled out the small canoe while I got another beer. Dom paddle while I relaxed. He stopped paddling and I tried to lie on top of him while he sat on the canoe, a complete fail but it was fun. We fell into the water and I felt like a little kid again, just splashing around and laughing. We swam around until the moon was high in the sky, I drove us back to Dom's little house with Dom teaching me new things.

We got home, I missed this, being able to have fun, and come home to have some fun. I grabbed two more beers out of the fridge and opened them. I handed one to Dom while sitting on his lap. "You missed me?" His hands ran up and down my back and rested on my ass. I finished my beer pretty fast; I kissed Dom hard on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my body towards his. His hands worked on untying my top while I pulled on his wife beater. Somehow I ended up on the couch with Dom taking my shorts off and my bottoms. I pulled on Dom's shorts and they were off, just before Dom entered me, we heard banging on the front door. "Aye boss? We have a problem." Dom leaned his head on mine, "perfect fucking time." I heard him chuckle.

"Be right out, give me a second." I got up and headed into Dom's room where I found a pair of underwear, shorts, and a t shirt. I saw Dom walk in naked and threw a pair of boxers at him before leaving to open the door. "What's up?" I saw Leo, Santo, and Han. "We need to talk about the job. You in mami?" Santos told me. "Sounds like I am now. " Dom still hadn't talked to me about this job but I was in either way. Dom walked out and I could see in his eye that he wasn't happy with my answer to Santos. "Dom we need to talk. I have a cousin who works at a place where the trucks get the gas tanks. He can tell us where they are going and how many tanks they are carrying." Leo was smart, but not that smart. Dom was planning on high jacking fuel tanks but for what. "We'll start small, then work our way up. We need the tanks that Elvis set up. But we are going to need trucks. Han and Leo will drive them while I distract the drivers. Han find a partner, Santos is with Leo." Dom was always giving orders. "Dom you will need someone to break the tanks apart from each other." Han said. "I'll do it. I just need a hammer and something to freeze the metal with," I knew Dom would hate this but I said it and I was going to make it happen. Somehow we made it out to the races; Han raced while I looked around at other's cars and saw a couple of good engines. "Dom we need to look around for trucks," I whispered.

I woke up early and walked around to a garage while looking through a couple of parts. I met up with the rest of the team at Santo's. "Hey you guys have any trucks yet?" I noticed Dom and Leo were missing. "We started building a '89 Chevy Crew Cab, just adding a couple of wheels and the trailer parts." Santos told me. "What else needs to be done? I know it's done. How much more do you need?"

"Dom went out to find more parts and find another truck. Letty we got this. Don't worry." I waited for Dom to return but I knock out and saw that the guys had finished the '89 Chevy Crew Cab without me but I saw the body of a '67 Chevy and the back of a big rig. I ended up falling back to sleep and deciding I would help tomorrow. That truck was going to need a lot of modifications to make this job work.

We had done the modifications in Han's truck and Leo's truck was in perfect condition. We had done about three jobs, it was getting pretty easy. Nothing to serious, just a few fuel tanks. We would take at least two tanks back to the races and help everyone in the small towns with fuel. Dom and I were doing good, happy and things were okay. Vince had called me a few days ago said he met a girl named Rosa, loved her and wanted to marry her. Mia called me after I sent her a few thousands dollars to get her back in to medical school. She did apply and made it in, said she would pay me back and told me to bring Dom back home but we both knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Is it time?

**Hey. I had time today to write this. It's pretty short. It starts at the beginning of the fourth movie. I wanted this chapter to show more of Letty alone and thinking. The timeline is interesting, I set this three years after the heist in L.A. since there is a five year gap. Review please and enjoy. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fast and The Furious or any of its characters.**

The DR was beautiful, Santos and Leo were amazing people, and they became family. Their family became family. I was on the phone with Mia when I overheard Dom and Han talking about another job or the cops or something. "Letty I miss you." I heard Mia's words but didn't listen. I was trying to listen to Dom and Han's conversation. "Letty? Are you listening? Somethings never change, no matter what." Mia was getting frustrated so I answered her. "Mia has Brian seen you?" I don't know why but I asked. I knew Brian had left L.A and was somewhere but had mentioned a car being parked in front of the house. I had a feeling that it wasn't just some car. "Letty how'd you know?" I smirked, when wasn't I right.

"Just had a feeling. Girl I'll call you later. Study for that test. You have a test this soon." Mia never failed to tell me about her grades or school or her life without us. She missed us but she was strong. Mia was the glue that held us together when we were a team, it wasn't Dom. Yeah Dom was the father who brought us together but Mia made sure we were all okay. Man I missed L.A. I missed home. But I was happy with Dom and our new family. I didn't hear the phone click but it did. I was out of it lately. We hadn't been suspected of the heist, something was up. I leaned on the door frame, looking at Dom, whatever conversation that was happening earlier was obviously done with. I smiled to myself and caught Dom staring at me. We didn't need to always speak our minds but our eyes told each other. Han's girl was over and we were going to meet up with Santos and Leo later tonight to talk about a few more jobs. Our life wasn't easy, but we did it for the people. Slaves to the people.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" I had moved from my spot on the doorframe to the small couch that Dom was sitting on. "Mia." Dom hated when I talked about Mia, he felt guilty for leaving her alone, leaving her with nothing. He didn't respond to me, and we didn't talk until Han left.

"Dom you can't avoid Mia forever. She wants you home, she needs me and you." If only his looks could kill, I would be dead. "Letty. I can't. She is okay without me. Leave me and go back to Mia or go with Vince. We can finish the jobs here without you." Dom was only a prick when he was upset or mad, Mia was a sensitive subject just like his parents and their deaths but I never pushed him like this. I left; I wasn't going to listen to his complaining because he was sad about his life. Fuck it. I packed a bag before I left and I took off into my car. I stayed with Santos's that night but I avoided Dom completely. We had another job in a week and I would have to ride with Dom until I jumped onto the tanker. What a fucking blast.

I could feel the sun hitting my skin while I lay in bed for another few minutes, Santos's aunt was cooking and man did it smell good. That's when I remembered we had a job today and all my clothes were at Dom's and I still hadn't talked to him since our small fight. I heard someone knocking on the door, "who is it?" I was only wearing my underwear, it was hot in the DR and these houses weren't that fancy with A/C. "Can we talk?" I was not ready to talk, I was still pissed. "Yeah open the door go for it." No point in hiding the goodies, he knew what I had. I heard his heavy footsteps before I even opened my eyes, the things I knew about Dom were crazy. "Letty I didn't mean to get mad. I just can't go home without going to jail and that would be worse for Mia." Sometimes I wasn't sure if he heard himself. "Dom you would at least be able to see her and talk to her, you are avoiding Mia completely. I know it's because of the cops but there are ways around them. Mia and I do it every day. We use pay phones, cell phones, home phones, phones from different cities, different streets. I send her stuff every now and then from different places Dom. When has a cop showed up here looking for me? Never!" I was becoming so mad with him, Dom was smart but he never took chances with Mia. I was done with it; I was over the whole Dom avoiding Mia that I just stopped talking about it. "Let's just get the jobs done."

After breakfast with the family, I was feeling better. We got the cars ready to go. "Han you good?" This was my way of making sure everything was okay and no one was backing out. "Yeah we're good. Let's go!" We got into the cars, Dom was driving a 1986 Buick Regal Grand National, we had fixed it up and gave it a new paint. I heard Dom, "alright we're good to go." I made sure I was ready to go. We were following one of our biggest loads; Leo had heard one of the biggest tankers would be going through the mountains.

"You got this?" Dom was seriously asking this question, I felt somewhat insulted.

"Bet your ass papa," I kissed Dom before sliding out of the car through the passenger window. Money time.

"Let's make some money." I had climb onto the hood of Dom's car and jumped on to the small ladder on the big tanks. I hear Han over the walkie talkie, "I thought we would be robbing banks by now. Not some gas truck in the middle of nowhere."

"Down here, gas is gold papa." I told Han, he was always complaining about not having money. I could hear Leo, "yeah, but banks don't move." Leo and Santos were like Leon and Jesse. Always fighting but they loved each other, couldn't be separated for a long time. "Enough with the chatter. Game time." Dom always had a serious tone when it came time to do a job. "I wouldn't piss him off guys." I already pissed him and he was just getting back into the calm Dom. We didn't have much time for this job. Dom was supposed to distract the driver while I hopped from each tank to next then freeze the hitches and send them off with Leo and Han. Han took the first two tanks, just as planned. "Liquid gold baby." We were doing good, but out of nowhere the driver sped up and I fell down but I got the ladder in the hands, my hammer was gone and I trying to pull myself up. I could hear Dom telling Leo to cut lose. In one split second everything was falling apart again. I got my ass up but I had no way to get off of this trailer. "Spray that hitch!" Dom had a plan; I saw the look in his eyes.

"I don't have a hammer!"

"Just do it!" I sprayed the hitch.

"Hold on to something tight." The only was the ladder that was I was already holding on too. Dom speed up and did a 180 turn hitting the tanker to break the hitch. I slammed into the tank and something metal hit the tank and gas started to slip through, spraying everywhere.

"Letty give me your hand!" Dom's arm was stretched out to me but I just couldn't reach him.

"I don't reach!"

"You gotta jump!" My only option was to jump and that was scary. Right when I was about to jump the tanker came to a complete stop making Dom drive farther backwards. He was already in reverse waiting for me to jump on to the hood of the car. Dom pulled up next to the tanker again. "Jump!" I wasn't sure, what if the car was too far, what if I didn't make it. "Letty jump!" I could hear the worry in Dom's voice. "I got you!" I went for it, I felt Dom's hand wrap around my forearm before I hit the hood of the car. The tanker slid on hit the front side of Dom's car, I had to hold onto the hood of the car and almost fell off. I climbed back into the car through the passenger window while Dom maneuvered the car. One had come unhitched and was rolling towards us half on fire. The rest of the tanker truck was lying on its side just before the curve on the mountain. "Dom. Dom. DOM!" The tank that had fallen off was coming straight at us and Dom was shifting through the gears picking up speed. I don't know how but Dom took his foot off of the brake and we sped off under the tank and saw the tank roll to the rest of the truck and down the mountain bursting into flames.

We drove back to Santos's house while the boys put dropped the tanks off at a warehouse nearby. Races were tonight and I had to shower. "Letty I'll be back." I heard through the shower. He had to check on the boys and make sure everyone was okay. That was the first time the job had gone wrong. I took a long hot shower and shaved my legs; I spent the longest time in the shower. When I got out I saw Dom picking out clothes. I found my blue cut off shorts with a black bikini top and one of Dom's see through button ups. I wore my brown sandals and my hair was down but curled.

I wasn't in the mood to party, just wanted to hear the ocean and relax. My mind drifted to Vince and how we hadn't talked in over a month, we usually sent letters saying how things were. The last letter was about Rosa and how he planned on buying her ring and marrying her, Vince was a crazy guy. He wanted to settle down, have a real family and he was happy beyond happy. I just hoped things were still like that. I thought about my life, took a moment to remember everything. I could hear Dom talking to Han about the cops getting closer. Then I heard Dom walking towards me, I sat a big boulder near the beach. I looked at him, "there she is." Somehow someway a smile crept up to my face and felt my worries lift from my shoulders, Dom could do that to me. He could make a bad situation better. "Hey. I hear Rio is nice this time of year." I knew Dom wanted to go but he was unsure about seeing Vince again.

"Cops are getting hungrier," we had this conversation often but this time it was serious, we needed a solution.

"Then I guess we are doing our job," a little humor was needed when we had this talk or else we would kill each other.

"I'm a walking target. I don't want you around when they catch up to me."

"Ride or Die remember." The words we lived by since I met Dom, those words are what let me here with Dom. They lead my life and I didn't complain.

"Dom how long have we been doing this. And now out of nowhere, all of sudden, it's too dangerous. Come on. We'll figure it out. We always do." I knew it in his face, as I put my hands on the sides of his face, I knew. He wasn't a man to be reasoned with and when Dom was quiet he was thinking. I just couldn't let him go, couldn't watch him leave again. Kissing Dom was the only thing I could think of. I kissed him but not hard with passion. He pulled me to him the second time he kissed me; he grabbed me by my ass and lifted me to his lap. That night, was our night together. Little did I know that was my last night of seeing Dom.

We stayed at his little shack, his kissed me with some passion, my lips hurt and burned from the abuse he had left. As soon as the door closed, Dom and I made our way to the small bed in the room and we made love for hours. First I was on top, but I took my time, I made Dom beg or force me down on him which came first. The second time he was on top, he made me scream his name. From all our love making I didn't even hear Dom pack his bag or the door close as he walked out. I would have followed him and made me stay but I didn't hear him. His plan was to make me tired so I didn't follow him. He left cash and the cross necklace he wore. I woke up to that on my night stand and I knew I had lost him again.

I wasn't going searching for him this time. I was going to bring him home one way or another. As much as Dom hated me being in trouble, I was going to have to find it to bring his damn ass home and he wasn't going to be here to stop me. Han had left too, Santos and Leo took off and I was left there at the DR. The only memory was the cut on my hip from a few nights ago when I begged Dom to go swimming with me. I ran into the water, swimming near a reef by accident since Dom didn't want to go night swimming, what a pussy. He followed me though and we had matching cuts for life. Most of my scars were from Dom or from meeting Dom or from being apart his world. There were memories each having a story. Each being in a new place with the same people. The people who were family.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys I've been gone for so long. This chapter is really short but I honestly like it. It took me forever to write it. I also just started school again and soccer so I will be on and off for awhile. Review please. Good and bad reviews.

Chapter 11 It's Time

I went out looking for a couple of parts for the car; I had made a simple list of what I need. I stopped by a small sandwich place and I saw the buster sitting at table looking over a file while eating. I wasn't thinking but I guess that was a good thing. I walked up to him, "Buster." He looked up at me with his blue eyes piercing into my brown eyes.

"Letty." I didn't blame him for tearing us apart, we each made a decision to hijack the trucks with Dom, we should have known. The Buster let Dom go and I was grateful but Mia always blamed the Buster for tearing us up.

"How long have you been in?" It was simple question to start a small conversation.

"About two years, the FBI recruited me after I helped them out in Miami. I've been working on a case." He didn't let on much but he looked tired, I knew there was more to it.

"You look stress Brian. Need some help?" If Brian's case had anything to do with cars I wanted in. I needed money and the small races I had been doing weren't enough.

"I'm looking for a racer, someone who can a car and doesn't crack under pressure. I need them in a race for me." I smiled and giggled.

"Do you know who are talking to? Brian let me help you out. I have a car and I can get you into the racing scene again."

"Letty this isn't your normal racing scene. This is about drugs. This guy is looking for drivers to ship drugs across the border." I couldn't tell if he really cared for me or was trying to talk me out of doing this.

"Brian. If you need the help, I'm willing to help. But I need some help too. And if you don't mind making a deal with me then you have yourself a driver." I had this brilliant idea that if I helped Brian take down this drug dealer that I could bring Dom back home.

"What is it?"

"If I bring down this guy for you, you have to clear Dom's record and let him back into the states." I wasn't playing any games I was serious and I would keep my part of the deal.

"Let me talk to my boss and I'll see what he says. But you have yourself a deal." I gave Brian my cell phone number, since having him call the house may be awkward since Mia would most likely answer. I knew Brian had tried talking to Mia and Mia wasn't having it. She had found a way to put all the blame on Brian. I left the small sandwich place and went down to small garage to pick up a few things. I went home and waited for Mia to come home. I was outside when my mind drifted to Dom. I thought about our time in the D.R. It was amazing, I thought things were going so well for us and thought we would stay together but I guess I was wrong. I didn't allow Mia to chuck the Charger. It need some help but I was willing to fix it up. I heard Mia in the distances calling me in for dinner. I hadn't told her about Brian, I didn't want her to know.

A couple of days passed and I waited for Brian's call. "Letty I talked to my boss. We need to talk first." I didn't hesitate to take him up on the offer.

"Where? What time?" I asked over the phone.

"There's a small shack near some oil rigs on top of a hill." I had a feeling it was by the cemetery where Dom's parents were buried.

"By the cemetery?"

"Yeah, where Dom's parents are buried." Ha I was right. I hung up the phone. I drove down to the little shack; I looked down at the cemetery and remembered when Dom and I had come here for his dad's birthday. It was so long ago, Mia had been at school while the boys were at the house hung over. Dom had been in the garage, looking at the pictures of his dad when I found him. I walked up behind him and lean my head on his shoulder. "He'd be proud of you, you know that."

"I haven't done anything for him to be proud of." Dom didn't see it, but I did. He had taken Leon and Jess under his wing and started to take care of them, he was paying the bills and supporting four troubled kids and one smart girl in college.

"You've done so much for us Dom." I kissed his neck, but we stayed silent until Dom suggested we go out. He drove us down to the beach first then I mentioned taking his dad some flowers. We did and Dom seemed emotionless but I knew he was thinking of what to tell his dad. Dom was a silent man; he let his actions show you his feelings.

Now I'm here waiting for Brian so I can bring Dom back home. I heard a car pull up near me, it was a police issued car. "Letty let's go." He nodded towards the door leading into the shack. It was small, one fridge pushed to wall, a small shelving unit next to the door, a small table near a window, a couch in the middle of the room, and a small room to my left. We sat at the table each with a beer. "What did your boss say?" I wanted to know, I needed to know.

"You can do it. We gotta get you into a race soon. We don't have many leads though." Brian was stressing again.

"Brian. Leave that to me. I still have some connections in the racing scene. Tell me what I have to do."

"This guy Braga is shipping drugs over the border, he needs drivers to send the shipment."

"That's why there are races. See who is a good driver." It was starting to make sense.

"Yeah but Letty you need to be careful. We have almost nothing on this guy." Brian worried too much.

"Don't worry. I'll call you when I make it in." I got up and left leaving Brian to his thoughts. I still knew a few guys from the old racing scene. Hopefully they knew about these races and I could make some cash from them.

As soon as I got home and started making a couple of calls. One of Hector's old boys told me that he had of this guy named David Parkers who was in charge of getting the drivers for some crazy shit. I asked how I could get into the race. No one knew like always. The race scene was unpredictable, anyone could make it in but could make it out in a quick second. I heard Mia walk into the house, I couldn't tell her what I had been up too. "Letty do you want to go to dinner tonight? Maybe watch a movie or something?" Mia had tried to get me out of the house since I had been back but I had different plans.

"Mia go out with your friends, I'm just gonna work on finding some parts for the Charger then knock out." Mia sighed and walked up stairs to get dressed. I was going to go out and see what I could learn from a local race.

Mia had left the house half an hour later, I grabbed a leather jacket and my keys. I was gone. I parked my car near a race, I could see a guy playing golf up in a small room. I found a guy waiting at the door of the large building. "You looking for drivers?" I asked. The guy had no expression on his face. He opened the door for me. Well this was easier than I thought. I walked up a flight of stairs. Another large man was standing at a door. "Are you a racer?"

"Yeah, Parkers got me a shot here." Hopefully this guy was stupid enough to believe me. And boy was I right.

I walked into the room, there were four guys, all looked pretty tall and muscle. One guy had a Mohawk and was looking right at me. "Ha is this a joke. A girl racing here, mami you should go home before you get hurt." I heard him. I tried my hardest to ignore him. "Mami you're gonna get hurt. Go home."

I saw this tall, skinny, beautiful girl. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she wore black leather jeans, a cream color tank top and some black leather boots. "Enough Phoenix. We need drivers." Then I saw the man who had playing golf, he wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans with a silver necklace. There were three other guys standing next to me. One was young, he looked nervous. The other was tall and skinny, had some facial hair, kind of reminded me of Leon but he was too skinny. The last one was calm, dirty blonde hair, no facial hair, average height, not ugly looking. "Braga needs specialized drivers. Drivers who would give up their abuela."

"What are moving for Braga?" A good driver doesn't need to know what their moving, an amazing driver needs to know.

"Mami you don't need to know. Braga will pay you after haul the stuff but first let's see who can drive."

The girl moved over to us with four GPS's in her hands. "This will lead you, just let it sync up and wait for the go." She handed each of us one GPS. When the young nervous looking kid asked, "who's closing down the streets?"

"You a pussy?" I looked over at him.

"No just curious if we have to drive around other cars." I walked away, looking for my car in the mass of people. I found it and made my way down towards it. I drove up to the starting line and placed the GPS on my dashboard and revved my engine. I heard the GPS count down and GO.


End file.
